CLASS X Special Project
by momoka-sha
Summary: "Mungkin ini saatmu Matsuri.Untukmu mengejarnya, Kak Gaara. Jangan Hiraukan aku." / Sakura SiGadisKuat Mencoba Move On. / Apa tadi? Mamalia? / "Se-sejak kapan di situ?" "Sejak beberapa menit sebelum 'Najes Gheeelak.'" Mampus! # Setelah 2 tahun, chap 6 muncul! Pair : SS, NH, SI, ST, NT
1. Project 1 : New Grouping

Hallo :D (nunduk-nunduk kasih salam)

Ketemu lagi dengan Momo!

Kali ini Momo datang dengan cerita baru hehe.. my second fict!

Padahal Moon Thief aja belom rampung *Momo digiles becak*

Momo harap para readers / senpai suka

* * *

**CLASS X-PROJECT I : NEW GROUPING**

**Disclaimer: Naruto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary for chap I: "Kalian ini kan murid-murid Konoha Gakuen?! Seharusnya kalian tidak bertindak memalukan seperti ini! Apa kata orang luar nantinya, heh?! Sungguh memalukan! Sebagai guru saya malu!"**

**Warning: ****AU, OOC, GaJe'nes, Lebay'nes.**

**Pair: **

**Naruto x Hinata x ? (author masih belum yakin)**

**Sasuke x Sakura x ? (author masih belum yakin.)**

**Sai x Ino**

**Neji x Tenten**

**Temari x Shikamaru**

**Dan, mari kita mulai lembaran cerita ini . . .

* * *

**

-

-

"KYAAA—!! NARUTO!" Seorang anak perempuan berteriak saat tubuhnya kejatuhan seember penuh telur mentah. Membuat tubuhnya basah dan lengket. Baunya-pun tak main-main menyengat.

"Hahaha..!" Seorang yang dipanggil Naruto itu hanya tertawa keras. Seakan menikmati kekacauan ini.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara panggilan

"HEI BOCAH!! KAU PIKIR AKU TIDAK BISA MELIHAT KEJAHILAN BODOHMU ITU LEWAT CCTV, HAH?! SEGERA KE KANTORKU!" Suara Kepala Sekolah (Tsunade-sama), menggelegar di seisi sekolah.

"Ah malas ah…" Keluh Naruto

"SEKARANG!!"

NGGIING—Bunyi mikrofon dibanting sangat memekakkan telinga.

-

-

"Hei Shikamaru! Jangan kabur! Kali ini kau tidak boleh membolos!!" Seorang guru perempuan berlari sambil membawa-bawa sapu dan mengejar seorang yang bernama Shikamaru.

"Hah? Masa membolos sekali saja tidak boleh, Guru Kurenai?" Kata Shikamaru sambil berlari dengan santai.

"SEKALI?! KAU SUDAH 23 KALI MEMBOLOS SELAMA SEBULAN INI!!"

Shikamaru hanya menjulurkan lidahnya sambil berlari menjauhi gurunya dengan santai.

-

-

"Mati kau Uchiha Sasukee!!" Seorang dengan tubuh besar bak pesumo melayangkan tinju pada seorang yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha itu.

Namun yang dipanggil Sasuke dapat dengan mudah menggeser sekian senti tubuhnya dan menangkap tangan lelaki badan pesumo itu. Sasuke lalu memelintir tangan pesumo itu dan menekan tubuh si laki-laki sumo ke arah tembok dengan kakinya. Laki-laki itu terlihat kesakitan dan memohon ampun. Namun Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan melepaskan kakinya. Dan dengan sigap ia memutar kepala si laki-laki sumo lalu KREK! Laki-laki itu ambruk seketika. Sasuke hanya tersenyum datar sambil berjalan pergi.

"Wow.. Hebat sekali Sasuke.." Seorang Guru yang dari tadi mengintip, kini mencegah Sasuke.

'Heh? Kakashi-sensei?' Sasuke tercengang

-

-

" Menurut saya, Pak. Cara Bapak kurang efisien!" Seorang dengan rambut panjang mengangkat tangannya.

"Neji Hyuuga! Saya tahu anda pintar! Tapi anda sudah 12 kali menyela perkataan saya! Dan kali ini sudah cukup! Anda keluar sekarang!!" Si guru sensi (Orochimaru.. Hoho) menunjuk arah pintu. Mengusir siswa yang dipanggil Neji itu.

"HAH?! Ta-Tapi Pak! Menurut saya cara anda memang—"

"KELUAR!"

-

-

"HOH?! Jadi kau yang suka menggambar besar-besar di tembok belakang sekolah, Sai?!" Seorang guru beralis tebal memergoki siswa bernama Sai yang sedang menggambari tembok belakang sekolah.

"Ah, Ohayou Gai-Sensei.. Saya tidak menggambar kok Pak. Saya hanya melakukan kegiatan seni."

Si Sai tersenyum lebar.

"Permisi Pak." Sai kabur dengan mulusnya.

"EH?! HEI TUNGGU!! KAU TIDAK BISA MELAKUKAN HAL INI DI TENGAH MASA MUDAMU YANG BERHARGAA!!" Guru Gai mengejar Sai dengan semangat masa muda yang meluap-luap dan berapi-api (?).

Kejar-kejaran pun terjadi lagi.

-

-

"Yamanaka Ino! Sudah berapa kali bapak bilang untuk tidak menyalakan HP saat pelajaran kan?!" Seorang guru menegur sisiwi yang bernama Ino. Guru itu juga merebut sebuah HP-pink metalik yang dipegang siswi bernama Ino itu.

"AH! Ta-Tapi Guru Azuma itu—"

"Tidak ada alasan! Untuk yang ke 15 kali dalam bulan ini, barangmu saya sita setelah majalah, dan peralatan make-up mu itu. Dan kali ini saya yakin HP ini tidak akan saya kembalikan!"

"Tapi Pak! Murid lain HP-nya dikembalikan!"

"Itu karena mereka tidak membawa 15 jenis barang yang berbeda setiap hari penggeledahan diadakan. Dan mereka tidak pernah menggunakan HP mereka terang-terangan saat pelajaran!" Guru Azuma mendesak Ino. Membuat Ino hanya diam.

-

-

"Temari! Bukankah saya sudah bilang untuk tidak membawa binatang peliharan ke sekolah kan?" Seorang guru menegur siswi yang bernama Temari.

"Tapi, Guru Shizune, Kucing ini saya temukan terlantar di taman. Saya kasihan." Temari membujuk gurunya dengan mata berbinar-binar andalannya.

"Bukankah itu alasan yang sama saat kau membawa anjing, kodok, tarantula, ular, iguana.. dan 6 jenis hewan lain masuk ke Konoha Gakuen?"

Glek! Kali ini puppy eyes Temari gagal total. Ia pun memikirkan alas an lain..

"Tapi kenapa babi yang dibawa guru kemana-mana ini diperbolehkan masuk?" Yes! Temari punya alasan

"Ini berbeda. Babi ini milik kepala sekolah. Eh.. Kau mencoba ngeles ya?" Shizune menyadar kejahilan Temari

"Nggak kok guru, ah.. saya masuk dulu ya, guru.." Dengan langkah seribu, Temari sukses Cabut!

"Hei jangan kabur Temari!"

-

-

BRUAK!! Seorang siswi yang melompati pagar menjatuhi seseorang yang ternyata adalah guru.

"Wah.. Wah.. Ternyata kau Tenten." Guru Iruka bangkit setelah ditindih Tenten dengan dahsyatnya.

"Adududuh.. A-Aha.. ha.. Iya Pak.. Saya.. hehe.. lagi.."

"Sudah berapa kali kamu terlambat dan memanjat pagar Tenten?" Kata Iruka menatap Tenten yang panik.

"Err—bulan ini baru 17 kali kok pak. Menurun. Bulan kemarin kan 21.. Hehe." Tenten menggunakan pose garuk-garuk kepala nggak gatal. Iruka masih tanpa ekspresi. Iruka kini yakin bahwa anak ini harus diberi hukuman.

-

-

"Kalian ini kan murid-murid Konoha Gakuen?! Seharusnya kalian tidak bertindak memalukan seperti ini! Apa kata orang luar nantinya, heh?! Sungguh memalukan! Sebagai guru saya malu!" Guru Orochimaru berkeliling memutari 8 murid yang telah membuat heboh sekolah mulai dari tadi pagi sampai siang ini.

Ke-8 murid ini (setelah berhasil ditangkap oleh guru masing-masing) disetrap di tengah lapangan saat matahari sedang panas-panasnya. Posisi tubuh mereka layaknya posisi saat mereka disetrap saat SD. Satu kaki diangkat ke atas, dan dua tangan menjewer kuping masing-masing. Mereka berdiri dengan empat banjar dan jarak per siswa 2 meter. Alhasil, semua kebagian panas.

"Udahlah Pak! Tega bener sih sama saya! Panas nih Pak! Capek berdiri pake satu kaki terus. Ntar kalo saya item gimana Pak? Kan susah Pak mutihinnya lagi!" Ino yang kepanasan, mengulangi protesnya selama 5 menit terakhir. Ini sudah kali ketiga.

Dan untuk ketiga kalinya juga kata itu dibalas dengan..

""WHUUUUU..!! Apaan tuh?!"" Oleh ke-tujuh anak lain.

"Kalo tanganku nggak lagi njewer kuping, pasti udah aku timpuk sepatu dah kamu!" Tenten yang ada di sebelah Ino berkomentar dan dengan segera komentar itu dibalas dengan deathglare paling mematikan dari Ino.

Tenten cuek bebek.

"Kenapa nggak?" Naruto yang tadi menunduk kini cengengesan ke Tenten. Ia mengayunkan kakinya yang terangkat satu lalu mengambil ancang-ancang seperti akan menendang. Dan..

PLAK!

Sebuah sepatu sebelah kiri mendarat di punggung Ino. Ino langsung berbalik ke belakang..

"EH, NAR! PULANG SEKOLAH AWAS YA!" Ino mengancam Naruto dengan deathglare paling death (haha.. apaan tuh *author digampar*). Naruto yang cengengesan kini tertawa.

"Siap! Sepatu Kanan + sepasang uwabaki-ku masih ada buat nglempar kamu lagi." Kata Naruto.

"Huah! Makasih Nar! Untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasa beruntung kau sudah lahir di dunia!" Tenten nyengir menghadap Naruto yang posisinya ada di belakang Temari.

"DIAM KAU TEN!" Ino ikut membentak Tenten.

"DIAAAAAAAAM!!!!"

—SIIIING—

Teriakan Orochimaru-sensei mengheningkan suasana yang tadi riuh.

"Gara-gara kamu sih Nar.. Merepotkan!" bisik Shikmaru yang ada di sebelah Naruto mengerutkan mukanya.

"Makan apa'an sih kamu, Nar? Toa? Pantesan brisik amat" Temari juga berbisik pada Naruto

"Dasar Childish." Neji bergumam pendek sambil melirik Naruto.

"Hn!" Sasuke mengomentari tidak kalah pendek dengan Neji.

Si Sai? Ia menendang Naruto pelan dengan kakinya yang terangkat. Tanpa komentar.

Sementra guru Orochimaru berceloteh panjang lebar, murid-muridnya ternyata malah asik saling berantem.

-

"Murid-murid ini sudah mulai keterlaluan." Tsunade yang sedari tadi melihat pemandangan murid-murid yang disetrap di lapangan lewat kantornya, emosi sendiri melihat kelakuan 8 anak biang heboh di Konoha Gakuen.

"Bagaimana menurut kalian?" Tsunade menatap ke-6 (7 minus Orochimaru) guru yang sedang berdiri sejajar di kantornya.

"Menurut saya, mereka harus diajar dipisahkan dari murid lain." Kurenai langsung merespon.

" Aku rasa Kurenai benar. Sebulan pertama sih, kelakuan mereka bisa diterima. Tapi belakangan ini, kelakuan mereka sudah mulai mengganggu murid lain." Azuma ikut menyusul merespon.

"Benar! Saya rasa mereka harus didisiplinkan! Agar mereka bisa merasakan masa muda yang IINDAAAH!!" Guru Gai dengan api terpancar dari matanya juga ikut memberikan tanggapan. Namun seluruh guru malah sweatdrop.

"EH-EHEM! Trimakasih Gai. Menurutmu bagaimana Kakashi?" Tsunade menatap Kakashi yang memang belum mengomentari apa-apa.

"Yah.. menurutku, mereka memang pantas dipisahkan dari murid-murid lain. Tapi bukan berarti mereka semua mempunyai sikap jelek. Buktinya Sasuke. Ia mempunyai kemampuan bela diri diatas rata-rata. Dan Neji. Ia mempunyai kepintaran yang mulai melampaui guru, serta si bocah yang mirip Sasuke itu. Siapa namanya? Oh iya Sai. Ia punya kemampuan lukis yang luar biasa. Dan 5 anak lain, aku yakin mereka punya kelebihan lain." Kakashi yang tadi ternyata diam, ternyata begitu bicara malah satu paragraph sendiri (*author digetok*)

"Hmm… Kau benar juga. Ah! Ikaru, soal rapat kemarin, apa yang kau bahas?" Tsunade teringat akan rapat diadakan 1 minggu lalu. Ikaru membahas soal kelas khusus.

"Hm? Soal rancangan kelas khusus untuk para siswa/i berprestasi itu?" Ikaru yang sepertinya melamun dari tadi akhirnya unjuk bicara.

"Apa Tsunade-san berpikir untuk mengalih fungsikan rancangan kelas itu?" Shizune mengerutkan kening.

"Iya. Aku berpikiran untuk memasukan anak-anak itu ke dalam satu kelas. Dan kita akan membuat sebuah kurikulum khusus untuk mereka, sehingga pada akhirnya, mereka bisa menjadi murid unggulan. Bagaimana menurut kalian?" Tsunade menyebarkan pandangannya ke guru-guru itu.

"Saya setuju saja. Tapi apa kita sanggup mengajar mereka?" kata Kurenai.

"Aku pikir, kita tidak perlu mengajar mereka." Iruka langsung menanggapi ucapan Kurenai.

"Heh? Maksudmu?" Tsunade menatap Iruka keheranan.

"Aku tahu dua guru yang cocok untuk mengajar mereka." Iruka menatap Shizune, seperti mengisyaratkan sesuatu yang langsung dapat dicerna Shizune.

"Hm? Ah.. aku mengerti maksudmu dua mantan murid yang lompat kelas itu kan?" Shizune tersenyum mengerti.

"Eh, dua? Apa tidak terlalu sedikit? Kita yang berenam saja tidak bisa. Apalagi dua." Azuma mengerutkan alisnya. Tidak mengerti.

"Ah.. Aku pikir aku mengerti sekarang. Maksudmu 2 murid yang lompat kelas 3 tahun, itu kan?" Kakashi menatap Iruka dan Shizune bergantian.

"Ah.. Iya, iya. Sepertinya aku tahu. Apa kalian pikir dua orang itu mampu menghadapi 8 anak ini?" Tsunade menatap 6 orang guru itu sekali lagi.

Dan sebuah anggukan cepat langsung menjawab pertanyaannya itu.

**TBC

* * *

**

—**To be Continue—

* * *

**

Heh? Kok udah bersambung gini? *author dikeroyok*

Uaa… X(

Untuk chapter 1 emang masih Prolog doang.. Jadi masih belum keliatan serunya. Jadi (lagi) Momo minta ma'af kalo masih terasa membosankan..

Ini bisa dibilang fic ke 2 Momo..

Ma'af kalau ini kependekan, GaJe, dan masih banyak typo'nya ..

Maklum.. masih baru.. hehe *ngeles : dilempar IPhone *langsung Momo tangkep*

Untuk pair Naruto x Hinata x ?. Si '?' itu Momo masih belum yakin mau Momo tampilkan atau nggak. Sama juga dengan Sasuke x Sakura x ?. Si '?' bisa jadi muncul bisa juga nggak. Hehe, soalnya Momo nggak mau mengecewakan. Jadinya, Momo kasih wanti-wanti dulu.

+ Di sini bakal banyak karakter yang OOC, jadi.. hehe, ma'aaf.. *kabur naik Trans Jogja*

*Balik lagi naik delman* Momo harap para pembaca sekalian suka dan berkenan mereview.. *hehe, ngarep**dibekep*

Mind to Read and Review please?

Arigatou Gozaimasu


	2. Chapter 2 : Don't make me move!

**CLASS X-PROJECT II: DON'T MAKE ME MOVE! **

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**CLASS X-Special Project © Sessio Momo a.k.a Myself**

**Summary for chap II: Tapi aku tidak akan menganggapmu kakak! Tidak mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada orang yang kuanggap kakak, senpai!**

**Warning: ****AU****, ****OOC**** (Akan banyak karakter yang Momo ****sengaja**** buat OOC), ****GaJe'ness****,**** Lebay'ness.**

**Pair: **

**Naruto x Hinata x Kiba**

**Sasuke x Sakura x Gaara x ? (author masih belum yakin apakah akan dijadikan cinta segi 4)**

**Sai x Ino**

**Neji x Tenten**

**Temari x Shikamaru

* * *

**

**Dan, mari kita mulai lembaran cerita ini . . .

* * *

**

_Drrt, drrt, drrt~_

Sebuah HP berwarna biru keunguan bergetar di atas tempat tidur. Sang pemilik yang kini sedang tertidur di sebelahnya memang sengaja me-silent HP tersebut karena berisik. Namun karena suara getaran HP itu juga cukup keras, sang pemilik akhirnya bangun.

"Hallo?" Sang pemilik HP akhirnya menjawab panggilan itu.

"Hallo Hinata? Ini aku Tsunade" jawab suara di seberang.

"Iya, di sini Hinata. Ah, Tsunade-sama. Ada apa menelpon saya? Tumben sekali.." Hinata kini dalam posisi duduk. Tiba-tiba datang seekor nyamuk berisik.

**Bzzzzz, zzzzng, zzzzng**. _**Pok!**_ Hinata berusaha menepuk nyamuk itu. Hinata memang paling anti-berisik. Akhirnya Hinata me-Loud speaker HP-nya supaya ia bisa menelpon sambil tepuk nyamuk.

"Emm.. begini Hinata.. Hallo? Hinata kau masih di situ?" Tsunade menyadari ada kejanggalan dari suara berisik penelpon di seberang alias Hinata.

"Iya.. –_argh nyamuk menyebalkan_– Sa- _**POK!**_ Saya Masih di sini.. Ada apa Tsunade sama?" Hinata kini berdiri dan menepuk nyamuk yang berseliweran di depannya. Membuat emosi.

"Begini sepertinya setelah generasimu keluar. Yah kau tahu kan, sebangsa Kiba, Shino, dan Karin lulus. Konoha Gakuen menjadi tenang."

"Entah saya harus bangga atau kecewa mendengar hal itu Tsunade-sama. _POK!" _ Hinata loncat di atas kasurnya mengejar si Nyamuk berisik.

"Tapi akhirnya muncul genersi baru yang mengacau lagi. Yah, walaupun hanya ada 8 (dan ma'af temasuk sepupumu) orang tapi saya dan guru-guru lain cukup kewalahan. –Hi-Hinta.. Kenapa saya merasa di situ berisik sekali?" Tsunade kini mulai terganggu dengan bunyi _**'Pok'**_ Dan _**'Zzzzzng'**_yang mengganggu telinga.

"Tidak ada_—__**POK!**__—_ apa-apa Tsunade-sama. Jadi apa intinya? Anda mau curhat?" Hinata yang orangnya bisa dibilang to-the-point kalau berbicara mulai merasa ada yang mencurigakan.

"Hhh.. Baikah-baiklah.. Tapi aku harap kau siap untuk mendengarnya."

"Iya-iya saya siap.. Ada apa Tsunade-sama?" Hinata kini mengambil ancang-ancang untuk meloncat karena si nyamuk menyebalkan terbang cukup tinggi. Lalu

1 , 2, 3 , **…akh –**

"Aku dan kepala Universitasmu si Jiraiya. Memutuskan agar kau mengajar mereka selama 1 atau 2 tahun, sampai mereka lulus."

**GUBRAAK! Glundung-glundung..**

Hinata dengan sukses dan dengan posisi paling abstrak jatuh dan berguling dua kali. Hinata meringis kesakitan. Namun begitu sadar apa hal yang membuatnya terjatuh. Ia spontan bertanya..

"HAH?! Mak-maksud saya apa tidak salah?!"

***

Ceklek..

Suara pintu terbuka. Lalu muncul seorang pria berbadan tinggi dan tegap muncul. Pria itu berkulit cokelat dan berambut cokelat-kehitaman acak-acakan. Ia mengenakan kaos oblong warna putih dan celana pendek. Penampilannya berantakan tapi raut wajahnya sangat khawatir.

"Hi-Hinata-chan?! Kau tidak apa-apa?! Tadi aku dengar di sini berisik sekali." Pria itu langsung menatap Hinata khawatir. Sedangkan Hinata masih melongo sambil memegang HandPhone dengan wajah pucat di lantai. Posisinya? Masih tengkurap karena terguling tadi.

"Hinata-chan, ada apa?" Kiba jongkok dan memperhatikan kekasihnya yang bertingkah aneh.

"…"

Hinata tidak menjawab. Ia masih melongo seakan terbawa ke dunia lain.

"Hello~o.. Hinata-chaa~an? Kau kenapa?" Kiba kini mengayunkan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Hinata. Dan ternyata usahanya berhasil membuat Hinata seakan sadar dari dunianya.

"Aku tidak mau kembali ke Konoha" Hinata menjawab Kiba dengan jawaban _'nggak konek' _

"Heh?" Kiba semakin nggak –ngeh dengan tingkah Hinata.

Hinata kemudian menatap Kiba dengan tatapan penuh kebencian yang bukan ditunjukan padanya.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MAU KEMBALI KE KONOHA!"

Teriakan Hinata spontan membuat Kiba menjauh. Gendang telinga Kiba kini berbunyi '_–ngiiing'_

***

"Sakura! Ada telepon untukmu!" Seorang ibu paruh baya berseru pada seorang gadis yang ada di garasi. Memakirkan sepedanya.

"A-a-a.. Iya ibu! Sebentar.." Sakura yang berusaha memakirkan sepedanya dengan baik tanpa terjepit ternyata malah terjepit. Dan begitu ia berhasil keluar dari sisi-sisi tembok. Ia segera berlari menuju telepon dan mengambil gagang telepon yang disodorkan ibunya.

"Hallo.. Di sini Sakura Haruno." Sakura mengucapkan salam.

"Hallo Sakura! Apa kabar? Ini Tsunade." Jawab suara di seberang.

"Ooh.. Tsunade-sama? Apa kabar? Saya baik-baik saja. Ada apa menelpon Tsunade-sama?" Sakura yang merasa jarang ditelpon orang penting seperti Tsunade, merasa heran.

"Ahaha.. Aku baik-baik saja. Begini ada yang ingin kusampaikan.."

"Iya, bagaimana Tsunade-sama?" Sakura mendengarkan dengan sabar.

"Begini, kau tahu kan, sejak angkatanmu lulus, yah, seperti Kiba, Chouji, Karin dan Shino lulus, Konoha Gakuen jadi lebih tenang. Tapi ternyata muncul generasi pengacau baru. Walaupun hanya 8 orang, cukup membuat para guru kewalahan." Tsunade mulai menjelaskan seperti saat yang ia menjelaskan pada Hinata.

"Oh.. Ha,ha.. Iya-iya. Untung saja saya sudah lulus. Kalau saya tidak lompat kelas 2 tahun, pasti saya sudah seangkatan dengan mereka. Karena saya dengar mereka parah sekali. Pasti saya akan stress sendiri jika berhadapan dengan mereka." Sakura berkata sambil terkekeh. Namun perkataannya itu sukses membuat Tsunade menjadi segan menyampaikan maksudnya menelpon Sakura.

"A.. ha.. ha.. err—begini.. maksudku menelponmu itu ada hubungannya dengan mereka.." Tsunade dengan perasaan was-was mulai mengutarakan maksudnya.

"Benarkah? Oh iya, saya dengarkan." Sakura dengan ramah menjawab.

"Begini. Aku sudah berbicara dengan kepala universitasmu, Nenek Chiyo, bahwa kau aku minta untuk mengajar mereka selama 1 atau 2 tahun sampai mereka lulus. Jika kau bersedia, maka, kau akan langsung mendapatkan nilai tambahan sebesar 25% dari nilaimu, dan kau akan bebas berterima bekerja di manapun kau mau."

"…" Sakura tidak merespon.

"… Sa-Sakura? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tsunade khawatir karena Sakura tidak merespon. Tadi jawaban Hinata juga membuat ia kaget. Apa Sakura pingsan? Atau sedang memaki-maki dalam hati? Atau.. heh.. bingung. Tsunade kini benar-benar bingung sekaligus khawatir.

"A..ah-ah.. Tidak apa-apa Tsunade-sama. Emm.. saya akan pikirkan dahulu."

***

Ting, Tong.

Sakura memencet tombol bel pintu sebuah apartemen. Tidak lama kemudian seorang dengan rambut merah membuka pintu itu. Di dahinya ada tulisan 'Ai'. Walaupun terlihat acak-acakan, tapi ketampanan pemuda itu tidak bisa disembunyikan.

Begitu melihat siapa yang memencet tombol pintu apartemennya, pemuda itu langsung tersenyum ramah dan berkata,

"Ah, Sakura. Silahkan masuk."

"Trimakasih Gaara-senpai." Sakura juga ikut tersenyum.

Entah apa yang membuat Sakura untuk mengunjungi rumah senpainya ini. Senpai yang selama 3 bulan ini sudah menjadi dekat dengannya.

Sakura duduk di sofa berwarna biru muda yang nyaman. Sakura melihat sekeliling. Tidak berubah, pikirnya. Apartemen pemuda itu tetap rapi, walaupun sang empunya acak-acakan.

"Silahkan Sakura." Kata Gaara membuyarkan pikiran Sakura. Gaara meletakkan dua gelas minuman dingin di atas mja di depan Sakura. Kemudian Gaara duduk di depan Sakura.

Ralat.

Di sofa biru depan meja yang ada di depan Sakura. (A/N: Halah.. ribet)

"Tumben datang hari ini, Sakura. Kemarin kan kau baru main ke sini. Biasanya kau datang dua hari sekali." Kata Gaara sambil tersenyum. Membuat Sakura pingsan, lalu sekarat. Kemudian, ia tidak bisa mengajar di Konoha Gakuen.

_(A/N: Bo'ong.._

_Kalo kaya gitu, cerita nggak bakal lanjut. )_

Sakura hanya terdiam sejenak. Kemudian mengambil nafas untuk memulai berbicara.

"Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan.." Kata Sakura lemah.

"Hm? Tumben kau sampai lemas begini. Menyampaikan apa? Masalah berat ya?" Kata Gaara khawatir. Memang, ia selalu menjadi tempat curhat untuk Sakura, maka, ia sudah tahu gelagat Sakura jika ada masalah besar menimpa Sakura.

Sakura hanya mengangguk lemas.

"Bagaimana menurut Gaara-senpai, jika aku harus pergi jauh?"

"Hn? Maksudmu?"

"Jika aku akan pergi jauh, apakah Gaara-senpai akan sedih? Bagaimana perasaan Gaara-senpai?"

"Hm? Aku mulai bingung Sakura. Sebenarnya apa maksud kedua pertanyaanmu tadi?"

"Aku mohon, senpai menjawab.." Sakura kini menatap senpainya dengan pandangan memelas. Matanya terlihat memohon dan berkaca-kaca.

"…"

Hening.

"Aku tentu akan sedih. Seorang adikku akan hilang." Kata Gaara sambil mendesah pelan.

"Jadi, senpai hanya menganggapku.. adik..?" Kata Sakura yang melemahkan penekanannya pada kata 'adik'.

"Ada apa sebenarnya Sakura?" Kata Gaara seakan tidak menggubris perkataan Sakura sebelumnya.

Sakura hanya menggeleng.

"Tidak. Hhh.."

"Aku disuruh mengajar di Konoha."

"Hm?" Gaara tercengang dengan 4 kata terakhir yang diucapkan Sakura. '_Berarti dia akan.. pergi?'_ pikir Gaara

"Katanya jika aku mau, aku dapat bekerja di tempat manapun aku mau."

Suasana kembali diam. Gaara masih berusaha mencerna kata-kata Sakura barusan. Berusaha tidak mempercayai apa yang Sakura katakan. Karena sudah tidak tahan lagi, Sakura akhirnya berbicara,

"Apa Gaara-senpai tidak akan menghentikanku? Atau mencegahku pergi?"

Hening. Sekarang pikiran Gaara kacau. Ia tidak ingin Sakura pergi. Tapi jika begitu.. ia akan dianggap _'kakak'_ yang egois.

"Pergilah."

Hati Sakura mencelos saat mendengar kata itu. Apa ia tidak salah dengar?

"Maksud—Maksud senpai? Senpai membiarkan aku pergi?" Sakura bergetar saat mengucapkan kata itu. Gaara dapat melihat, kini mata sakura berkaca-kaca, dipenuhi air.

"Ak—Aku.. Aku hanya ingin memberikan yang terbaik untukmu, Sakura. Bukankah itu yang seorang kakak akan berikan pada adiknya?"

Hati Sakura sangat sakit begitu medengarnya. Air mata mulai menetes di pipinya.

'Bukan itu yang ingin aku dengar! Bukan itu! Kumohon hentikan aku senpai, KUMOHON!' Raung Sakura dalam hatinya yang amat kacau.

Sakura kemudian berdiri. Ia masih menatap lekat-lekat mata Gaara. Walaupun pandangannya menjadi buyar karena air yang telah menggenang di matanya terus menetes tanpa henti, ia dapat melihat, Gaara juga sedang menatapnya. Dengan pandangan yang paling ia tidak inginkan.

Pandangan bingung yang paling ia benci dari senpainya.

"Aku pergi," kata Sakura sambil bergetar menahan air mata, yang sebenarnya percuma jika ia tahan, karena sudah menetes dengan amat deras.

Sakura mulai melangkah kearah pintu. Tepat saat ia akan memtar gagangnya, tiba-tiba tangan Gaara menariknya. Terdapat perasaan lega Sakura yang menebak-nebak, _'apakah mungkin Gaara akan menghentikanku?'_

Tapi ia salah.

"Sakura. Aku harap kau tidak marah padaku! Aku hanya ingin menjadi figur 'kakak' yang baik untukmu." Kata Gaara sambil menarik tangan Sakura.

Cukup.

Kata 'KAKAK' kini membat Sakura sanat muak. MUAK!

PLAK!

Dengan cepat Sakura menepis tangan Gaara, lalu berbalik dan menampar pipi Gaara. Gaara terlihat sangat terkejut, sama dengan Sakura yang sepertinya juga terkejut sendiri dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Tapi, kini Sakura sudah tidak peduli lagi. Air mata mulai membajiri matanya, mata hijaunya berkaca-kaca dipenuhi air mata bening miliknya.

"Berhenti menjadi kakakku" Isak Sakura.

"Aku tidak akan menganggapmu kakak! Tidak mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada orang yang kuanggap kakak, senpai!"

BLAM!

Pintu dibanting dan tertutup degan keras. Meninggalkan Gaara seorang diri disitu. Dipenuhi dengan rasa bersalah dan menyesal.

"Apa yang kulakukan?" Bisik Gaara lemah. Tapi semuanya sudah terlambat.

* * *

**TBC

* * *

**

**To Be Continue

* * *

**

Huahaha..! *ketawa-ketiwi GaJe**disumpel IPhone*

Momo: "Eh, makasih IPhone-nya!"

*langsung tepar ditimpuk batu*

Ua!! Ma'af Momo lama banget ngapdetnya! Ini dikarenakan Momo juganggarap 2 fic lain dalam waktu yang bersamaan, dan Momo lagi ngusahain Moon Thief langsung apdet 2 chapter!

Ma'af para Readers dan Senpai semua jadi pada kecewa.. (minta ma'af nyembah-nyembah sambil nangis-nangis menyesal)

Hehe.. Sekarang udah terbongkar Gurunya siapa.. :D

Nah.. Sekarang jelas semua kan, saingannya.. Naruto & Sasuke.

Tapi yang pairingnya Sasuke x Sakura x Gaara x ?, si '?'. Momo kepikiran untuk nambah satu tokoh. Bagaimana menurut Readers dan Senpai semua?

Sip! Ini bocoran chapselanjutnya:

"Aku punya semua rahasia kalian. Dan aku rasa itu cukup untuk membuat kalian belajar. Pertama Sasuke. Kau phobia pada...--"Akh! Baiklah kita belajar apa?" Perkataan Hinata langsung disela oleh Sasuke. "Bagus! Temari, Kau pernah melakukan hal yang buruk saat di--"Sensei, hari ini kita belajar apa?" Kini perkataan Hinata juga disela oleh Temari dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Bagus Temari! Dan Naruto, saat festival kebuadayaan kelas 3 SMP, kau pernah--SENSEI! AYO KITA BELAJAR!! AKU SUDAH TIDAK SABAR LAGI UNTUK BELAJAR MATA PELAJARAN YANG MENYENANGKAN!!" Lagi-lagi kata-kata Hinata disela oleh muridnya. Naruto yang baru saja berteriak langsung membuat wajah tanpa dosa. "Dan untuk Neji. Aku tahu semua rahasiamu. Pertama, saat kau kelas 2 SD, Kau..--"SENSEI! Apa kita tidak bisa mulai belajar sekarang?" Lagi-lagi dan lagi perkataan Hinata disela oleh murid sekaligus sepupunya. Sementara itu, Sakura yang melihat Hinata sudah berubah begini, hanya sweatdrop dan memandangi wajah murid-muridnya yang langsung berubah sikap menjadi anak manis yang baik hati.

Hehe.. Arigatou Gozaimasu buat semua yang sudi mereview fic Momo. Momo sangat berterima kasih *nunduk-nunduk ngasih salam*

Buat balesan reviewnya lewat Private Massage hyak?

Trimakasih banyak buat:

**-Halcalilove12-**

**-Chiwe-SasuSaku-**

**-UchiHAruno Sasusaku-**

**-KuroShiro6yn-**

**-Raiko Azawa-**

**-Naocchi-**

**-Nakamura Kumiko-chan-**

**-Naer Sisra-**

**-Haruchi Nigiyama-**

**-megu hikaru-**

**-spenyk.-**

**-Mai kuchiyose-**

**-Chiyo Amaya-**

**-Yuuichi93-**

**-Kushi N Ai-**

**-dhitta-**

**-Kokoro Fujisaki-**

**-Yuki no Kitsune-**

Ma'af banget kalo ada kesalahan penulisan pada nama-nama di atas.

* * *

Arigatou Gozaimasu!

* * *

Mind to Review, please?


	3. Chapter 3 : New Teacher New Problem

"Jangan pakai rok"

***

"Jangan gerai rambutmu"

***

"Hindari memakai kacamata"

***

"Pakai jacket tahan air"

*

"Jangan pakai highheels"

*

"Gunakan semua peralatan yang kusiapkan di tasmu"

*

"Bawa _'ini'_"

*

* * *

**CLASS X-PROJECT III: NEW CLASS = NEW PROBLEM **

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**CLASS X-Special Project © Sessio Momo a.k.a Myself**

**Summary for chap II: Aku punya semua rahasia yang cukup membuat kalian belajar.**

**Warning: ****AU****, ****OOC**** (Akan banyak karakter yang Momo ****sengaja**** buat OOC), ****GaJe'ness****,**** Lebay'ness.**

**Note: Jangan terpaku pada genre, karena ****author amatir**** ini ****belum dapat menjaminya****.**

**Pair: **

**Tenten x Naruto x Hinata x Kiba**

**Sasuke x Sakura x Gaara x Matsuri **

**Sai x Ino**

**Neji x Tenten x Naruto **

**Temari x Shikamaru**

**Dan, mari kita mulai lembaran cerita ini . . .**

Baiklah..

Apa yang harus kau bawa saat pertama kali mengajar? Untuk pembaca yang merupakan guru pasti tahu. Tapi berhubung author adalah seorang murid, author hanya menyebutkan yang ia tahu yaitu:

Buku cetak berisi mata pelajaran yang diajar

Buku catatan belajar mengajar

Buku absen (jika tidak disediakan sekolah)

Buku daftar nilai

Spidol ata kapur (jika tidak disediakan sekolah)

Alat tulis (contoh: pensil, penghapus, bolpen, kertas, dll..)

Peralatan untuk praktek (jika dibutuhkan)

Barang-barang pribadi (contoh: kacamata, handphone, tissue, saputangan, ..dll)

Tapi, itu jika kelasnya **REGULER**.

Bagaimana jika kelasnya **KHUSUS**atau **SPESIAL**? Silahkan bertanya pada 'Ibu Guru' Hinata. Guru muda ini kini sedang melangkah dengan langkah pasti di koridor Konoha Gakuen. Err.. mungkin bisa ditegaskan menjadi ; Melangkah dengan penuh emosi di koridor Konoha Gakuen.

Benda apa saja yang ia bawa di hari pertamanya mengajar? Kita akan melihatnya bersama-sama begitu ia bersiap memutar gaggang sebuah kelas berpintu biru muda. Bila dilihat sekilas, kelas ini terihat masih baru, mungkin karena memang baru selesai dibangun. Bahkan kita masih bisa menghirup aroma bahan-bahan kimia dari cat temboknya. Saat kita ingin melihat nama kelas itu, kita bisa mendongak sedikit dan melihat papan kelas berplat emas. Terukir di depan nama kelas itu:

**CLASS X: special project**

CEKLEK

Hinata memutar gangang pintu, tetapi ia tidak langsung membuka pintu. Ia sempat menflashback perkataan kekasihnya, Kiba ;

**Short Flashback**

"Hinata! Aku telah mendapatkan salah satu data murid dari kelas yang akan kau ajar!" Kata Kiba sembari berlari membawa selembar kertas yang baru saja ia print dari internet.

"Hn?" Kata Hinata sambil mengambi kertas yang sibawa Kiba.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Anak yang tidak bisa dikategorikan sebagai anak yang bodoh, bahkan bisa dibilang ia anak yang cerdas. Namun kecerdasannya dalam hal negative seimbang dengan kemampuannya dalam membuat onar. Salah satunya adalah mengerjai guru begitu masuk kelas. Yaitu, yang pertama.."

**End of Short Flashback**

BANG!

Hinata membuka pintu besi itu dengan keras. Namun bukannya masuk ia malah dengan cepat menghindar ke samping. Bersembunyi di balik tembok dan menungunggu sesuatu untuk keluar dari dalam ruang kelas.

PRANG!

"Yang pertama: serbuan pot atau vas bunga dari dalam kelas"

Hinata menggumamkan kalimat itu sambil menatap sebuah pot bunga yang sukses pecah setelah menabrak tembok. Serpihan tanah cokelat dan pecahan pot bunga berserakan di lantai.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Kata seorang gadis yang baru datang.

Gadis itu berambut pink dan memakai setelan blazer dan rok berwarna abu-abu gelap. Penampilannya berbeda sekali dengan Hinata yang hanya memakai kaos putih, celana training biru tua dan jaket berwarna senada. Rambut Hinata dikucir satu, sedangkan rambut pink gadis yang baru datang itu, disanggul dan memakai kacamata. Nanti, kalian juga tahu kenapa penampilan Hinata seperti itu.

"Hallo Sakura.." Kata Hinata sambil memandang pintu kelas yang sudah ditutup oleh para 'penghuninya'.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau tidak cepat masuk? Bukankah bel sudah berbunyi?" Kata Sakura mengulangi perkataannya.

"Nanti kau juga tahu." Kata Hinata sambil tetap berjongkok di posisinya. Sakura yang mendengar hal itu tidak ambil pusing, ia malah dengan santai berjalan menuju kelas dan bersiap membuka pintu.

"TUNGGU!" Cegah Hinata sebelum Sakura memutar ganggang pintu. Sakura kemudian menoleh heran pada Hinata yang memegangi roknya.

"Gunakan ini begitu masuk kelas." Kata Hinata sambil menyodorkan sebuah payung.

"Heh?" Kata Sakura heran sambil menerima payung yang disodorkan Hinata.

"Pakai saja. Kujamin kau tidak akan menyesal." Kata Hinata dengan pandangan serius.

Pandangan mata Hinata, membuat Sakura menganguk pelan. Pertanda bahwa ia mengiyakan.

CEKLEK

Sakura membuka pintu. Dan..

BYURR!

Seember air menimpa tubuh Sakura, tapi, untungnya Sakura telah membuka payungnya sebelum masuk kelas. Tak basah sedikitpun. Berkat nasehat Hinata Sakura tidak basah sedikitpun.

"Yang kedua : Serangan seember air dari atas." Gumam Hinata. Merasa bahwa trial sebelum masuk kelas telah berakhir, ia berdiri dan berjalan memasuki kelas.

"………………….."

Hening..

Sakura tetap terpaku di tempatnya. Sedangkan Hinata telah berjalan menuju meja guru. Tapi ia kemudian terhenti. Ia seakan meloncati sesuatu si bawahnya.

"Yang ketiga : Serangan benang pancing sebelum sampai meja guru."

Sip! Hinata dengan sukses menghindari benang pancing itu. Ia merasakan aura kekecewaan dari arah kirinya. Hinata dengan senyum puas tipis, melangkah lagi menuju meja guru.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak!" Kata Hinata sambil berdiri di balik meja guru.

"…………………………………………..pagi….."

Kata-kata malas langsung menjawab sapaan Hinata. Hinata hanya mendengar jawaban 'sedikit' bersemangat dari arah meja sepupunya ; Neji Hyuuga.

"Sebelumnya, Trimakasih banyak atas 'kejutan-kejutan' kalian yang sangat 'MENYENANGKAN' dari kalian, tadi." Kata Hinata sambil menyeringai seram menatap Naruto. Yang ditatap hanya membalas,

"Sama-sama ibu guru..!" Katanya bersemangat. Padahal ia sangat kesal karena semua 'trial mautnya' berhasil dilalui oleh guru barunya. Hinata adalah guru kedua setelah guru Orochimaru yang hebat. Bahkan Tsunade pun tidak bisa menghindar dari jebakan-jebakannya.

"Tidak perlu basa-basi kalau begitu.." Kata Hinata menatap seisi kelas.

Ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan murid-murid penghuni kelas ini? Mari kita tengok.

Bocah Uzumaki. Ia sedang menatap Hinata kesal sambil memikirkan rencana-rencana iseng yang mungkin ia lakukan untuk membuat guru itu menyerah.

Sasuke Uchiha. Ia duduk dengan posisi kaki ia taruh di atas meja dengan santai. Ia melihat keluar tanpa memikirkan apapun.

Nara Shikamaru. Ia sedang tertidur dengan pulas.

Yamanaka Ino. Ia sedang cekikikan. Sepertinya sedang sms'an dengan seseorang. Bisa ditebak HPnya ia taruh di laci tanpa penjagaan.

Sabaku no Temari*. Ia sedang mengelus kucing Persia yang entah di ambil dari mana di atas meja. Kucing itu mendengkur keras saat tangan Temari menyentuh bulu halusnya.

Tenten. Jangan tanya, ia belum datang.

Sai. Ia sedang mencoreti mejanya dengan gambar-gambar penuh seninya. Padahal baru sehari ia duduk di situ. Tapi mejanya sudah penuh dengan coretan.

Neji Hyuuga. Ia sedang membuka buku Matematika, Kimia, Biologi dan Fisika sekaligus. Mempelajari empat ilmu berbarengan. Sungguh keajaiban. (ha ha ha ha ha)

"Hn.. Tak usah berbasa-basi. Aku ingin bertanya siapa yang tidak ingin belajar?"

set

set

set

set

set

set

….set

..set

Delapan anak mengacungkan jari. Hm? Delapan? Bukankah seharusnya enam? Karena Neji se-ha-rus-nya tidak mengacungkan jari.. Oh.. Ternyata Tenten sudah datang.

"Selamat datang Tenten." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum ramah pada Tenten yang ngos-ngosan, namun, sempat-sempatnya mengacungkan jari.

"Trimakasih Ibu Guru. Sebelumnya izinkan saya untuk sedikit membuat kegaduhan."

"Tung—"

"NEJI HYUGAAA! BERANINYA KAUU!" Seru Tenten sambil menggulung lengannya menuju meja orang yang dimaksud. Sakura dengan sukses 'dikacangin'.

"Hah? Apa?" Kata Neji dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

" BERANINYA KAU TIDAK MENUNGGUKUU!! AKU SUDAH BILANG, BANGUNKAN AKU!" Kata Tenten kini menggebrak meja Neji.

"Kumohon diam.." Kata Hinata dengan sabar

"GARA-GARA KAU AKU TERLAMBAT! LALU DIMARAHI PAK.."

"Aku harap tenten, diam.." Baiklah kesabaran Hinata kini tinggal sedikit. Ralat sangat-sangat sedikit.

"BELUM LAGI AKU BERTEMU DENGAN—"

"**AKU BILANG DIAM!!**"

DRAK!!

Hinata menggebrak meja. Seluruh murid terpaku.

"Ehem.. ma'af.. Bisakah kau hentikan itu Tenten? Yak, aku sangat menghargainya." Hinata kembali tersenyum dengan emosi saat Tenten dengan gemetar kembali ke mejanya.

"Kembali ke masalah tidak mau belajar. Aku minta kalian menyebutkan alasan kalian."

set.

Bocah rambut kuning langsung mengacungkan jari. Disusul dengan penghuni kelas yang lain.

"Naruto," Kata Hinata memanggil Naruto.

"Belajar itu, tidak asyik. Tidak menyenangkan." Kata Naruto masih memasang wajah nyengir lebar. Seakan tidak sadar dengan yang baru diucapkannya.

"Hm.. Yak, Shikamaru,"

"Belajar itu MEREPOTKAN—huatchii!" Kata Shikamaru yang tanpa angin tanpa hujan, tiba-tiba bersin.

"Kalau kau Temari,"

"Belajar itu tidak berprikehewanan. Terutama Biologi! Kenapa harus ada belah-belah hewan segala?"

"Lah, Tem, bilang aja nggak bisa Biologi!" Cletuk Naruto.

"Apa'an sih kamu, Nar? Dan, Neji, jaga tatap aku seperti itu!" Kata Temari yang sadar kalau Neji (yang Notabene SANGAT menyukai semua pelajaran IPA) sedang menatapnya dengan aura membunuh.

"Cukup! Lalu kau Sasuke?" Kata Hinata menyela sebelum ada 'cekcok' panjang.

"Tidak ingin."

"…………………"

Hening. Semua anak sedang menunggu alasan setelah kata 'Tidak ingin', tapi.. Kenapa jawabannya tidak kunjung datang?

"Hah? Itu saja?" Kata Sakura yang ikut nimbrung.

"Hn." Kata Sasuke pendek.

"Hhh…. Baiklah, kalau kau Ino?" Kata Sakura melanjutkan.

"Belajar? Nggak gaul, nggak fashionable trus.. heh?.."

………..Hening,

………….Diam,

………Sepi,

"Kok pada diem?" Kata Ino yang sadar semua langsung diam saat mendengar jawabannya.

"Nar, Nar! Pinjem Sepatu! Empat buah cukup buat memuaskan nafsuku buat nglempar sepatu ke ratu dandan ini!" Seru Teten sambil menatap Ino kesal tetapi tangannya menepuki punggung Naruto yang ada di depannya.

"Siap Ten!" Kata Naruto yang bersiap melepas sepatunya, hal yang sama juga dilakukan Tenten.

"Eh, Berani lempar awas! Awas kalian berdua! Memangnya jawabanku kenapa sih?" Gerutu Ino sambil menatap seisi kelas.

"Nggak nyambung," Kata Sai yang duduk di belakang Ino, spontan.

"Tega kamu Sai!" Kata Ino dengan tatapan kesal plus kecewa.

"Sama-sama.." Kata Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Aku nggak bilang makasih! Eh—Jangan lemparin aku pake kertas!" Kata Ino yang mendeath glare Tenten dan Naruto. Sepertinya bagi Tenten dan Naruto, tidak boleh melempar sepatu, berarti boleh melempar benda lain.

"BAIK! Silahkan tenang kembali.." Kata Hinata yang nada awal suaranya sengaja ia tinggikan. Kelas pun kembali diam.

"Sai sebutkan alasanmu!" Kata Hinata yang mulai emosi.

"Lebih suka melakukan kegiatan seni.."

"Kalau begitu bukan berarti kau tidak mau belajar kan?" Kata Sakura yang kini mulai berjalan ke meja guru.

"Tidak,"

"Lalu?"

"Karena, bagiku, belajar TIDAK berseni." Kata Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Heh? Apa pernah kau berpikir bahwa wajahmu itu juga tidak beseni?" Kata Hinata yang ikut tersenyum ramah namun ia mengucapkan kata-kata yang tajam.

"Tidak. Karena walaupun wajah saya tidak berseni, saya yakin keartistikan saya lebih dari anda." Sai kembali tersenyum

" Oh yeah? Heh? Kau yakin seka—"

"Cukup. Ehm.. kalau kau Ne—hah? Neji kau mengacungkan jari?" Kata Sakura yang tercengang saat melihat Neji ikutan mengacungkan jari.

"Ada yang salah jika aku mengacungkan jari?" Kata Neji dengan ekspresi datar.

"Err—Tidak bagiku, tapi mungkin iya untuk sepupumu.." Kata Sakura sambil melirik Hinata yang ternyata kini sedang beradu pandangan mata dengan Neji.

"Yeah.. Kau harus punya alasan yang tepat kali ini sepupu.." Kata Hinata sambil masih menatap Neji.

"Alasanku adalah.."

..

..

"Dia,"

"Aku?" Kata Sakura bingung

"Bukan kau! Dia!" Kata Neji sambil menunjuk Hinata.

"Heh.. Bad answer cousin.."

"Aku tidak mau kalau yang mengajar sorang guru berotak kriminal macam dia!" Seru Neji yang kontan membuat seisi kelas gempar.

'Hah? Otak kriminal? Apa maksudnya..?' Pikir seisi kelas minus Hinata dan Neji.

"Hah? Kau terlalu hiperbolis Neji!" Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum tipis

"Terserah, aku hanya menyebutkan alasanku. Kalian nanti juga akan mengerti kenapa aku berkata seperti itu." Kata Neji sambil mendesah.

""Hmm.. Apa ia lebih kejam dari Oro-sensei?"" Kata Shikamaru dan Temari serempak. Sepertinya dari tadi mereka telah mendapatkan aura buruk dari senseinya ini.

"Oro-sensei bukan apa-apa.. Waktu SMA saja Oro-sensei tidak berani macam-macam padanya."

"**NANII?!**" Seru seisi kelas.. minus Sasuke yang sepertinya tidak mempermasalahkannya.

"Ehem.. Ehem.. Cukup anak-anak.. Kembali ke pertanyaan.." Kata Hinata yang menyela sebelum para penghuni kelas X akan bertanya lebih lanjut pada Neji.

"Tenten apa alasanmu?" Kata Sakura yang berinisiatif melanjutkan sesi tanya-tanpa jawab ini.

"Belajar itu merepotkan."

"Hei! Kenapa kau memplagiat jawabanku?" Seru Shikamaru dari belakang.

"Ya. Kenapa kau ikutan berotak malas seperti Shikamaru?" Kata Sakura dengan wajah tanpa dosanya. Namun setelah beberapa lama Sakura sweatdrop karena Shikamaru telah menatapnya dengan pandangan _'apa-maksudnya-otak-malas-eh?-Kau-mau-bernasib-buruk?!"_

"Kenapa sekolah harus pagi? Kenapa tidak siang saja?" Kata Tenten.

"Memangnya kau bangun jam berapa?" Kata Sakura ramah.

"Jam 5.." Jawab Tenten singkat padat.

"Heh? Kenapa kau bisa terlambat?" Kata Sakura bingung.

"Masalahnya jarak rumahnya itu, Sakura.." Kata Hinata yang sepertinya sedang mengobrak-abrik tas ransel birunya mencari sesuatu.

"Memangnya berapa kilometer?" Tanya Sakura polos.

"68 km." Kata Hinata yang masih mengobrak-abrik tasnya.

"**HAH?!**" Seru seisi kelas lagi, oh, tentunya minus Sasuke, Neji dan Hinata.

"Ten, kamu kenapa nyasar ke sini?!" Naruto yang ada di depan Tenten langsung membalikkan badannya.

"Habis di daerahku jarang ada sekolah bagus.."

"Memangnya rumahmu dimana?" Tanya Ino yang sepertinya telah lupa kalau ia tadi mutung pada Tenten.

"Perfektur Nagoyama. Kenapa?" Tanya Tenten dengan polosnya.

…sing…

kelas hening kembali. Semua terlalu shock untuk bertanya, iya, ya, tentu saja minus Sasuke, Hinata dan Neji.

"Hebat.. Kau naik apa ke sini, Ten? Kereta?" Tanya Sai yang ada di sebelah Ino.

"Tidak. Pakai Sepeda. Kenapa?" Jawab Tenten dengan lugunya.

"Hah?! Pantas saja ka—"

"Cukup. Kalian bisa bertanya lebih lanjut padanya saat istirahat atau pulang sekolah."

"Apa yang kau cari dari tadi, Hinata?" Kata Sakura yang penasaran saat Hinata berhenti mengacak-acak tasnya.

"Fu, fu, fu.."

GLEK!

Seisi kelas menelan ludah. Bahkan Sasuke yang seakan merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpannya langsung menurunkan kakinya dan melepas headset-nya.

(**a/n**: TERNYATA SODARA-SODARA! Alasan Sasuke dari tadi diam saja adalah karena DARI TADI DIA TIDAK MENDENGAR APAPUN YANG TERJADI! Orang ia langsung pakai headset begitu ia selesai menjawab..)

"Apa kalian yakin tidak akan mengubah jawaban kalian?"

"Ti.. Tidak.. Ka- Kami tetap tidak ingin belajar" Kata para murid serempak.

"Baiklah, TAPI, Aku punya semua rahasia yang cukup membuat kalian belajar." Kata Hinata sambil berseringai aneh. Ia pun mengambil sebuah buku berwarna biru yang telah berhasil ia temukan setelah mengobrak-abrik tasnya.

"1. Sasuke. Kau punya phobia pada..—"

"Ibu Guru! Saya INGIN belajar!" Seru Sasuke dengan badan yang berkeringat. Sepertinya ia begitu takut rahasianya dibongkar. Begitu memalukankah rahasiannya itu?

"Khe, Khe.. Bagus Sasuke.."

GLEK

Seisi kelas kembali menelan ludah. Jika seorang Uchiha Sasuke bisa ia taklukan, apalagi mereka?

"2. Naruto. Saat festival olahraga musim panas kelas 3 SMP, kau dipaksa menjadi seorang—"

"IBU GURU MARI KITA MULAI PELAJARAN YANG MENYENANGKAN INI!" Seru Naruto dengan wajah memerah. Hah? Merah? Seorang Uzumaki Naruto blushing? Wah, wah, sebenarnya ada apa dengan rahasia Naruto ini?

"Bagus, bagus, Naruto, kau memang anak baik.." Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum dan membalik halaman bukunya.

"3. Ino. Saat kau berbelanja di mall daerah pusat, kau dituduh dan diejek sebagai seorang—"

"Ibu Guru Hinata! Saya bercanda saat bilang belajar nggak gaul. belajar itu sangat GAUL!" Sela Ino dengan wajah malu tapi menatap Hinata dengan pandangan 'nih-gue-udah-mau-belajar-jangan bocorin-rahasia-gue!'

"4. Shikamaru. Kau mempunyai alergi pada—"

"Selamat pagi dunia! Wah, aku tidak merasa mengantuk lagi! Bu Guru ayo belajar!" Kata Shikamaru yang bangun dari tidurnya dengan senyum dan mata berbinar-binar –yang dipaksakan. Membuat semua orang sweatdrop saat melihat tingkah 'aneh' seorang King of Laziness ; Naara Shikamaru.

"Selamat pagi Shikamaru! Wah.. Ayo kita belajar!" Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum manis. Membuat beberapa orang (masih rahasia) di kelas itu blushing.

"5. Sai. Kau adalah orang yang—"

"Rajin belajar dan berjiwa estetik tinggi. Ibu guru mari kita mempelajari semua pelajaran yang BERSENI ini." sambung Sai sambil tersenyum. Namun bulir keringat menetes dari wajahnya yang panik.

"Baiklah Art Boy.. Haha.. Mari kita belajar." Kata Hinata kembali membalik halaman di buku miliknya.

"6. Temari. Kau pernah melakukan hal yang memalukan saat di kebun binatang. Yaitu—"

"Hinata-sensei.. Mari kita belajar terutama Biologi. Wah, aku tidak sabar lagi." Sela Temari yang sepertinya tidak sadar menarik bulu kucing Persia yang ada di atas mejanya. Membuat kucing itu mengerang kaget dan meloncat ke meja Shikamaru yang ada di sebelah Temari.

"Huatchiih.. Get off me!! Singkirkan gumpalan berbulu mengerikan ini!" Jerit Shikamaru sambil mendorong si kucing pergi. Si Kucing akhirnya hanya mengeong sebal dan kini beralih ke ujung kelas dan Temari segera mengejarnya.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat urus kucingmu itu Temari." Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum. Sementara Sakura ikut berlari mengejar si kucing.

"7. Tenten. Hmm.. Orang yang susah diketahui rahasianya. TAPI, Aku tahu orang yang kau taksir sejak TK. Yaitu—"

"Ah.. Kata Siapa belajar MEREPOTKAN? Belajar MENGASYIKAN kok! Ayo kita belajar Sensei!" Tenten yang tadinya lega segera menyela perkataan Hinata dengan panik. Bisa gawat kalau ada orang yang tahu rahasiannya itu.

"Wah, wah, malu ya? Hehe, bagus kalau kau menganggap belajar itu mengasyikan Tenten." Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"8. Wah, wah.. Ini favoritku! Sepupuku Neji! Aku punya semua rahasiamu. Yaitu saat kau kelas 2 SD, kau pernah—"

"AKH! Kita langsung saja belajar Ibu Guru. Sepertinya aku dapat mentolerir sifat KRIMINAL Ibu Guru Hinata yang 'BAIK HATI'" Sela Neji segera. Walaupun perkataannya manis, tapi wajahnya sangat kesal. Ia mendeath glare Hinata, dan Hinata membalas men-death glarenya. Perang sepupu pun bisa berlanjut sampai beberapa jam jika akhirnya Hinata tidak menyadarkan diri.

"Ehem, maaf. DAN satu lagi!"

GLEK

Untuk yang kesekian kalianya seisi kelas, kali ini TANPA minus Sasuke dan Neji, menelan ludah. Mereka gugup jika mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan Hinata sehabis ini.

Srek.. Hinata mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. Sesuatu itu berwarna putih, panjang, tebuat dari kertas. Hei itu kan..

"**HARISEN?!**" Seru seisi kelas bahkan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Yep. Ini Harisen. Siapa pun yang berani macam-macam, akan menjadi korban Harisenku." Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum maniiis sekali. Sungguh kontras dengan perkataannya.

'IBLIS, Apakah Neraka kehilangan satu Iblisnya? Mungkin ada di depan kami sekarang. Benar-benar IBLIS' Pikir seisi kelas sambil menatap Hinata dengan pandangan 'Anda-bercanda-kan?'.

"Selanjutnya apa? Pisau daging?" Kata Naruto sambil menatap Hinata sebal.

"Kalau kalian butuh, aku sudah menyiapkannya di tasku." Kata Hinata kembali tersenyum.

'Sebenarnya apa isi tasnya? Kantong ajaib Doraemon?!' Pikir Naruto masih memandang Hinata sebal.

Tunggu sejak kapan di cerita Naruto ada Doraemon?

"Sekarang kalian mengerti apa maksud 'otak kriminal'?" Kata Neji setengah berbisik. Segera pertanyaan itu dijawab dengan anggukan keras dari ke tujuh murid lainnya.

"Mari kita mulai belajar." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum, mencoba memperbaiki suasana –yang sepertinya percuma karena para murid sepertinya telah mendapatkan tekanan batin luar biasa. Walaupun sebenarnya ia juga tercengang dan takut setengah hidup saat melihat tingkah Hinata, tapi setidaknya ia mencoba mengendalikan diri.

"Ya. Mari kita belajar!" Kata Hinata bersemangat sambil tersenyum manis pada seisi kelas.

Serempak semua murid kelas X berseru,

"**SOMEBODY! LET ME OUTTA HERE!"**

**-End of chapter two-**

**-To be continued-**

**-TBC-**

Wuaah.. Momo nggak tega buat Hinata jadi dingin seperti ini. TAPI, Momo mau jelaskan dulu bahwa Hinata seperti itu karena ia punya ALASAN. Alasannya berhubungan dengan masa lalunya. Dulu ia adalah gadis pendiam dan pemalu seperti yang kita tahu selama ini. Tapi, karena 'alasan' yang nanti akan Momo jelaskan di next-next chapter, ia merubah sikapnya. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak mau seperti ini. Tapi ia terpaksa karena sebuah 'alasan'. Jadi jangan anggap disini Momo membenci Hinata atau bagaimana, karena Hinata merupakan salah satu Chara FAVORIT Momo. Hehe.. Gomenasai kalo kepanjangan.

Bocoran: Orang yang akan menyadarkan Hinata dari 'alasannya' adalah Neji, Naruto, Kiba dan Sakura.

(*) Apakah benar Momo menulis marga Temari dengan Sabaku no Temari?

Bocoran next-next chap (bukan berarti next chap, tapi Momo harap bisa next chap) untuk alasan Hinata: "KAU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENGERTI ALASANKU BERUBAH! INI SEMUA SALAHMU! SALAH AYAHMU! SALAH AYAH! INILAH KENAPA AKU TIDAK MAU KE KONOHA! AKU **BENCI** KONOHA! MEMUAKKAN! APA KALIAN TIDAK TAHU BAHWA AKU TERTEKAN EH?! AKU MUAK!!" jerit Hinata histeris sambil meneteskan air mata. Sudah cukup. Beban yang ditanggungnya terlalu berat.

Nah, kira-kira sudah tahu kan alasan Hinata? *Tiba-tiba readers datang menyerbu*

Readers: APANYA?! Apanya yang tahu?! *Ngelempar Momo pake papan tulis*

Momo: *nangis-nangis gara-gara kepala benjol kena papan tulis* Maaf.. huhua..

Trimakasih banyak untuk:

**Chiwe-SasuSaku**

**Cumanumpanglewat  
**

**Halcalilove12**

**KuroShiro6yh**

**Kintan is Uchiha Sakura**

**Raiko Azawa **

**pick-a-doo**

**Nakamura Kumiko-chan**

**Hehe**

**UchiHAruno Sasusaku**

**Aika Umezawa**

**Argi Kartika 'KoNan'**

**Haruchi Nigiyama**

**Rere Aozora**

**cumanakecil**

**Naocchi**

**Naer Sisra**

**HinaNia Uzu Aurora**

**Yuki no Kitsune**

**Tsukiko Reika**

**Sora Sasa (eh.. namaku sasa loh! tapi pake h :sasha)**

**Otaku-kun :) (ma'af lagi-lagi momo manggil seenaknya, soalnya kalo biasa, namanya ilang)  
**

**SasuSaku 'Lady'**

**Wundflower-Amethys**

**Nona Biru Tua**

Momo nggak nyangka bisa dapat review sebanyak ini.. Huaaa Trimakasih! *nyembah-nyembah reviewer*

Nanti kalo sempat Momo bales review lewat PM ya? *geblek ni anak sok sibuk*

Maaf kalo Momo telat update. Hehe.. XP

Arigatou Gozaimasu.

Salam hangat, Momo

Mind to review please?


	4. Project 4 : All of this make me SICK!

"Hei Temari," Shikamaru yang kini telah mengenakan kaos putih olahraganya memanggil Temari yang mejanya ada di sebelahnya. Ia, entah kenapa, tidak bisa tidur. Padahal, angin siang yang sejuk telah menyapanya dari balik jendela. Menggodanya untuk segera tidur.

"Hm? Kenapa, eh?" Temari yang tengah mengganti uwabakinya dengan sepatu luar ruangan, kini mendongak menatap Shikamaru yang telah berwajah seakan ia akan mati jika Temari mengucapkan angka 4.

"Kenapa aku punya perasan tidak enak dengan pelajaran olahraga ini, ya?" Shikamaru yang sepertinya merasa beberapa hari ini, gara-gara guru gila yang masuk ke kelasnya, mempunyai kekuatan cenayang. Ia sepertinya bisa merasakan firasat buruk jika sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpanya.

"Hh? Kenapa? Kau takut freesbee yang dimainkan Naruto dan Tenten akan menyambar kepalamu dan membuat kepalamu terjungkal ke belakang lalu menabrak tembok, kemudian membuatmu tidak bisa menyandarkan kepalamu karena kepalamu bocor sehingga kau tidak bisa tidur siang dengan tenang?"

"…"

-

Hening

-

"Trimakasih. Kau membuat perasaanku semakin tidak enak." Shikamaru kini melirik Temari sambil mengusap lehernya yang merasa dingin. Ia lalu melirik Tenten dan Naruto yang sedang saling lempar freesbee dengan kecepatan yang dapat membuat kepala Shikamaru terjungkal ke belakang dan menabrak tembok lalu membuat Shikamaru tidak bisa menyandarkan kepalanya karena kepalanya bocor sehingga ia tidak bisa tidur siang dengan tenang.

Singkatnya, kecepatan yang brutal dan membunuh.

Heran dua mahkluk itu bisa menangkap dengan cepatnya.

"Jadi, kenapa? Bukan itu ya?" Temari yang merasa bahwa kalimat 'satu paragraph – satu nafas'nya tidak lucu, hanya tersenyum dan kembali mengikat tali sepatu olahraga berwarna putih miliknya.

"Aku merasa bahwa guru wajah malaikat hati iblis itu, akan membuatku—atau kita? kerepotan," Shikamaru yang kini mencoba untuk menyandarkan kepalanya di meja mulai memperhatikan rambut-rambut keemasan Temari yang terkena pantulan sinar matahari siang. Sial. Rambut Temari bahkan terlihat seperti bulu mamalia, pikir Shikamaru.

"Haahh, entahlah. Sekarang kata 'merepotkan' milikmu itu menakutkan. Jika dihadapkan dengan guru itu, kata-kata merepotkan itu sama saja dengan membersihkan Fluffy dari cat tembok permanen," Temari yang telah selesai mengikat tali sepatunya kini mengikuti gerakan Shikamaru yaitu memangkukan kepalanya ke meja.

"Tunggu. Siapa itu Fluffy?" Shikamaru kini mengerutkan keningnya. Ia berpikir bahwa Fluffy adalah hewan yang menyerupai gumpalan bulu mengerikan yang biasa disebut oleh Ibunya dengan panggilan imut. Yee-ouch.

"Iguana milikku. Membersihkannya butuh waktu seharian. Seakan di neraka," Temari dengan polosnya kini menerawang ke rumahnya. Sepertinya ia merindukan Fluffy.

"HAH? Kau menamai Iguana dengan sebutan FLUFFY? Yeah, Right, cocok sekali." Shikamaru kini memutar bola matanya. Perempuan di depannya ini sepertinya sangat tidak peka dalam pemberian nama. Selanjutnya apa? Ia akan menamai kucingnya dengan panggilan Sarimin?

"Aku tahu itu cocok. Aku memang pintar memilih nama."

Seketika itu juga, Shikamaru langsung bungkam melihat Temari yang sedang menarsiskan dirinya sendiri dalam alam buayan mimpi miliknya. Shikamaru yang malas melihat pemandangan di depannya, langsung membalikkan kepalanya ke sisi lain, kemudian tidur dengan tenang.

* * *

**CLASS X-PROJECT IV: All of this make me SICK!**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**CLASS X-Special Project © Sessio Momo a.k.a Momoka Sha a.k.a Myself**

**Summary: Neji tak menyangka Hinata akan semudah ini marah. Tapi ia tetap tidak bisa mengerti. Beban apa yang selama ini ditanggung Hinata hingga ia menjadi seperti ini? Demi Tuhan, Neji terlihat seperti orang paling bodoh di dunia sekarang.**

**JANGAN MENDEKAT! JANGAN SENTUH AKU! **

**Hah? Apa-apaan anak ini?**

**Warning: ****AU****, ****OOC**** (Akan banyak karakter yang Momo ****sengaja**** buat OOC), ****GaJe'ness****,**** Lebay'ness.**

**Note: Jangan terpaku pada genre dan pair, karena ****author amatir**** ini ****belum dapat menjaminya****.**

**Pair: **

**Tenten x Naruto x Hinata x Kiba**

**Sasuke x Sakura x Gaara x Matsuri **

**Sai x Ino**

**Neji x Tenten x Naruto **

**Temari x Shikamaru

* * *

**

**Dan, mari kita mulai lembaran cerita ini . . .

* * *

**

"Tangkap Tenten!" Naruto dengan penuh semangat melemparkan freesbee warna hijaunya ke arah Tenten yang sejurus kemudian menangkapnya dengan mulus.

"YAK! Tenten dengan kekuatan bulan telah menangkapnya!" Tenten yang sepertinya masih bangga karena rambutnya dikatakan mirip dengan tokoh Usagi dalam Sailormoon oleh salah seorang adik kelas 1, langsung menggunakan kalimat yang menjadi trademark milik kartun tersebut.

"HMMPH.."

Seisi kelas langsung menahan tawa.

DOK, DOK, DOK!

"HEI! Sai, kau ini kenapa?!" Ino yang merasa suara berisik di belakangnya mengganggu dirinya, yang tengah melakukan tugas suci yaitu mengganti status di Facebook dan Twitter, langsung menegur Sai.

Dan, mahkluk yang ditegur, kini sedang memeluk perutnya erat-erat dan menggebrak-gebrakkan meja. Ia menahan tawa atau apa? Ino yang melihatnya seakan melihat Film Alien dengan adegan dimana tokohnya disuntikkan benih alien dibagian perut. Totally YUCK. Ino kini merasa mual.

Ino memperhatikan peluh yang menetes dari pori-pori Sai.

Oke, tadi lebay.

Yang Jelas, keringat kini telah membasahi kaus olahraga Sai yang berwana putih. Mata Sai membulat dan pipinya menggembung seakan ia sedang menahan sesuatu keluar dari dalamnya. Terlihat jelas Sai sedang menahan tawa. Tapi, bagi Ino, Sai terlihat sangat OOC. Oke. Sai yang paling banter tersenyum ikhlas, kini menahan tawa **NGAKAK**? Oh Great. Dunia sudah gila.

**GREEK**

Seketika pintu dibuka. Nampaklah dua sosok wanita yang telah berganti pakaian dengan pakaian olahraga. Keduanya berjalan dengan anggun ke tengah ruangan. Sampai tiba-tiba Freesbee yang penuh akan kekuatan bulan milik Tenten melayang menghampiri gadis berambut lurus yang ada di depan. Gadis itu membawa sebuah kardus di tangan kirinya. Kardus itu entah kenapa ditempeli stiker 'DANGER' dengan lambang tengkorak berwarna merah.

Tunggu, ia tidak membawa bom 'kan?

TEP

"Sita!" Guru yang kita ketahui bernama adalah Hinata Hyuuga, ternyata dengan mudahnya menangkap freesbee maut yang dalam kamus Shikamaru tadi adalah Freesbe dengan kecepatan membunuh. Ia langsung mengatakan kata 'sita' sembari memasukkan freesbee warna hijau jelly milik Naruto kedalam kardus 'DANGER' miliknya.

"Selamat siang anak-anak. Maaf atas keterlambatan kami. Sebelum kita mulai pelajaran terakhir kita, kami akan menyimpankan beberapa barang milik kalian agar aman. Untuk penjelasan lebih lanjutnya, saya serahkan pada Sakura." Usai Hinata mengucapkan demikian dari meja guru, ia memberikan kotak bertuliskan 'DANGER' miliknya pada Sakura kemudian Hinata dengan santainya nyleneh pergi. Membuat beberapa,

ralat,

**SEMUA** murid menghela nafas.

"Baiklah. Walaupun saya terlihat ramah, saya juga bisa seperti Hinata. Sekarang ini, demi kenyamanan pada pelajaran olahraga, saya mohon kalian untuk meletakkan barang-barang yang saya sebutkan." Sakura, usai berkata demikian, mulai mengelilingi meja demi meja.

Dimulai dari meja paling belakang.

—**Sabaku no Temari—**

"Tolong biscuit hewannya," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum ramah.

PLUK

Temari meletakkan biscuit hewan yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana

"Kurang..!" Sakura kini berkata dengan tegas. Membuat Temari secara reflek meletakkan bungkusan besar yang selalu ia tenteng ke sekolah. Ia tidak memperbolehkan siapa pun untuk membuka bungkusan itu. Ia selalu mengancam akan melepaskan buayanya di rumah orang yang berani-beraninya mengintip isinya.

PLUK PLAK BRAK

Sakura kini tersenyum puas saat melirik bahwa biscuit hewan, makanan hewan, mainan binatang peliharaan, rantai pengikat dan peralatan lainnya telah sukses mendekam dalam kardus berlabelkan DANGER. Sementara Temari, ia terlihat shock. Dalam hati ia akan berjanji untuk membawa Muffy—nama buaya miliknya—untuk menjagai bungkusan itu lain kali.

—**Hyuuga Neji—**

Sakura menghampiri Neji yang sepertinya sedang menyibukkan diri dengan buku catatan pelajaran eksata miliknya. Ia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan Sakura yang sedari tadi telah mengetuk mejanya.

"Ehem.."

Hening

"Ehem"

Masih tetap hening. Tuan Neji Hyuuga malah semakin asik menggumamkan kata-kata phi, akar kuadrat, bilangan-bilangan ganjil dan beberapa kata dari dimensi satuan. Oke, jujur si author bahkan tidak mengerti dengan bahasa planet yang digunakan Neji.

"_**EHEM!**__**" **_

Terlihat dari bentuk tulisannya yang menggunakan bold, italic dan underline sekaligus. Dapat diketahui bahwa volume suaranya ia besarkan semaksimal mungkin. Cukup maksimal untuk membuat Neji menengok ke arah Sakura.

"Tolong buku catatan Fisikanya,"

PLUK

Hm.. tidak sesuai dugaan,ternyata Neji dengan patuh meletakkan bukunya dalam kardus. Tapi tunggu.

Belum selesai ya?

"Buku Paket Biologi,"

"Buku catatan Biologi,"

"Buku paket kimia dan catatannya,"

"Buku paket matematika dan catatannya,"

"Ensiklopedia ilmu eksata lengkap,"

"Ensiklopedi—"

"TUNGGU. Kenapa kau tidak sekalian ambil dengan tasku saja, eh?!" Neji yang merasa semua barang yang disebutkan adalah buku-buku yang selalu dibawanya langsung menyela Sakura.

"Ide bagus! Tasmu beserta isinya, disita." Sakura kini mengambil tas Neji dengan cepat.

"Hah?!" Neji, yang kini merasa bagaikan orang bodoh mengucapkan kata-kata barusan,kini menyesali perkataan jeniusnya. Sebenarnya ia hanya menyidir saja, **tidak** benar-benar bermaksud menyerahkan tasnya.

"Baiklah.. Kali ini siapa lagi?" Sakura berseru ke seluruh penjuru kelas membuat seluruh penghuni kelas terdiam. Mereka dengan sigap menyembunyikan barang mereka. Tentu saja minus Sasuke yang sepertinya hanya membawa Ipod ke sekolah.

***

"ARGH.. Punggungku, kakiku, tanganku..! Iblis guru itu Iblis! Argh.. Van Helsing bangkitlah dari kematian!" seru Ino sambil memegangi punggung tangan serta kakinya. Oke, kita tahu bahwa perkataan tadi truly lebay abis. Tapi entah kenapa seisi kelas setuju dengan perkataan Ino.

"Ino, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku setuju dengan perkataanmu!" Tenten yang kini telah berbaring tengkurap di belakang kelas mengangkat telunjuknya. Peluh telah membasahi pakaian olahraganya. Dan rambutnya kini telah berubah menjadi acak-acakan.

"Aye, Aye! Aku setuju denganmu, Ten!" kata Naruto yang berbaring di sebelah Tenten. Kondisinya tidak terlalu berbeda dengan Tenten dan para siswa seisi kelas. Mereka semua kelelahan. Hampir semua anak mengeluh terkecuali Shikamaru dan Temari yang sukses molor begitu mereka menyeret kaki merea masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Bagaimana kondisi kalian? Masih fit'kah?" Hinata yang kini telah melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam kelas berkata tanpa beban. Dan perkataan-perkataan itu sukses mengundang tatapan penuh makna dari seisi kelas. Tatapan 'kubunuh-kau' yang sangat meyakinkan.

"Yeah. **SANGAT**lah fit, Bu Guru." Sai kini menatap Hinata dengan tatapan kebencian. Ia berjanji bahwa suatu saat nanti akan mencampur minuman guru itu dengan pylox clear. Ia tidak peduli kalau ia nantinya masuk penjara. Ia masih berusia 17 tahun. Paling dianggap kasus kenakalan remaja.

Tunggu.

Sejak kapan Sai punya otak kriminal seperti ini?

Tidak lucu 'kan kalau di koran ada berita 'Seorang murid meracuni gurunya dengan cat pylox clear.' Nggak elit. Lebih enak kalau pake racun tikus atau apalah. Tunggu. Si author nggak rela kalau Hinata kenapa-napa.

"Trimakasih atas lari keliling lapangan bersama banteng-banteng gila itu. Betisku **SEMAKIN FIT **saja. Kurikulum mana yang kau gunakan, eh?" Neji yang kini masih memegang botol air minum sport warna hijaunya, ikut berkomentar sebelum akhirnya ia minum lagi. Etah sudah berapa kali ia minum dari botol ukuran satu liter itu, membuat isi botol itu hampir habis.

"Syukurlah kalau kalian masih fit," Hinata kini berjalan ke depan kelas dan mulai menulis sesuatu di papan tulis sembari melanjutkan dialognya, " Untuk kurikulum, aku menggunakan kurikulum khusus untuk kelas kalian."

Tak

Hinata berhenti menulis angka-angka di papan tulis. Membuat Neji berpikir apa mungkin itu sebuah teka-teki matematika. Dan membuat Naruto berpikir apa itu angka-angka yang bisa dimasukkan ke permainan Sudoku. Haah, pikiran anak pintar dan anak yang biasa memang berbeda.

"Dan pembuatnya?" Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam, akhirnya unjuk bicara. Ia ternyata mulai mencopot headsetnya dan mendengarkan sejak Hinata mulai menulis di papan tulis. Kondisi Sasuke sepertinya paling berbeda dengan kondisi anak-anak lain. Tidak ada setetes peluhpun keluar dari pori-porinya. Sungguh mengagumkan. Padahal pelajaran lari keliling sekolah bersama banteng tercinta tadi cukup melelahkan. Bahkan Temari yang seharusnya bisa menjinakkan banteng-banteng 'manis' itu bisa langsung sukses ngibrit keliling lapangan. Tepatnya, kabur dengan dikejar kumpulan banteng-banteng 'menawan' yang entah dimana Hinata mendapatkannya.

"Pembuatnya: Hi-na-ta-Hyuu-ga." Jawab Hinata singkat dengan penekanan dalam namanya.

Jawaban Hinata sukses membuat seisi kelas—

Oke, minus Shikamaru dan Temari yang sedang molor dan Sasuke yang tatap memasang wajah adem-adem-cuek-panik,

—membuat seisi kelas menghela nafas pasrah dan memutar bola matanya. Hahh.. mereka kini tidak ragu lagi bahwa masa kelas 3 SMA mereka mungkin tidak akan terlalu baik. Singkatnya, akan buruk.

***

"Hallo Sakura?" Sapa suara orang di seberang sana. Suara lembut yang selalu menyapa Sakura saat ia masih di Sunna. Ya, Sakura hapal benar suara gadis yang menelponnya.

Sakura, kini sedang berkutat dengan telepon genggamnya. Ia menyandarkan diri ke tembok warna putih. Di sebelahnya, terdapat pintu besi berwarna hijau dengan plat emas bertuliskan Kelas X diatasnya. Sakura kini menatap kosong keluar jendela yang persis berada di depan kelas X. Cahaya matahari yang masuk sepertinya cukup membuat matanya menyipit karena silau. Tapi, ia tidak merasa hal tersebut patut dipusingkan, karena ia sendiri punya masalah yang lebih besar lagi. Bersama dengan sang penelepon.

"… Hallo Matsuri," Sapa Sakura akhirnya setelah ia hanya terdiam selama beberapa detik.

"Sakura, kau dimana? Aku khawatir sekali padamu. Katanya kau praktek di Konoha. Benar begitu?" Suara di sebelah, tanpa ragu langsung bertutur segala permasalahannya. Dan hal itu membuat Sakura kini mengerutkan keningnya. Berpikir apa yang harus ia katakana kepada sahabat baiknya ini.

"Iya Matsu, aku di Konoha. Untuk sementara aku tidak akan kembali ke Suna. Aku ada tugas penting di sini. Aku akan menjelaskan padamu nanti lewat e-mail. Aku harus mengajar." Sakura yang kini sudah lelah berdiri akhirnya merosot dan duduk sambil memegang telpon genggam miliknya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang mungkin menjadi jawaban Matsuri selanjutnya. Marahkah karena ia tidak diberitahu? Tapi jawaban Matsuri ternyata jauh dari pikiran Sakura.

"Begitu? Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Tapi apakah kau sudah menjelaskan pada,"

Hening sejenak.

Matsuri sepertinya menarik nafas panjang di seberang sana. Sama seperti Sakura.

"Gaara-senpai?" lanjut Matsuri dengan pengurangan penekanan dalam setiap hurufnya.

Deg

Mendengar nama itu, Sakura merasakan rasa sakit. Rasa sakit yang amat sangat. Ia masih ingat kejadian di apartemen Gaara beberapa minggu lalu. Kejadian yang sangat tidak ingin ia ingat hingga detik ini. Sakura terus mengingatnya sampai ia merasa matanya menghangat. Menghangat akan air mata. Air mata yang menetes hanya untuk Gaara. Seorang yang dicintainya.

"Sakura? Apa kau menangis?" Matsuri yang menyadari kegajalan dari suara Sakura kini bertanya-tanya.

"A-Aku.. Sudahlah Matsuri. Kita bicara lagi nanti." Dan dengan perkataan itu, Sakura memencet tombol 'End Call' tanpa persetujuan dari Matsuri.

***

"Baik! Ingat PR dariku! Sekarang kalian sudah boleh pulang."Kata Hinata seusai mengartikan angka-angka di papan tulis. Kini ia mulai membereskan barang-barangnya, dan bersamaan dengan itu, seluruh siswa pun keluar.

Yeah. Keluar dengan kaki yang terpaksa harus diseret karena terasa pegal seakan membatu.

—Oke, minus Sasuke yang kini jalan dengan santai keluar kelas sambil melempar-lempar kunci motornya.

Hinata segera akan melangkahkan kaki keluar jika saja langkahnya tidak terhenti oleh sosok yang ada di depannya. Dan ia cukup terkejut dengan raut wajah pemuda yang kini menatapnya lurus-lurus.

"Aku harus bicara denganmu, Hinata." Neji, orang yang menghentikan langkah Hinata, kini terdiam di depan Hinata. Menunggu jawaban.

"Hm. Apa yang mau kau bicarakan, sepupu Neji?" Hinata kini meletakkan kembali dokumen-dokumennya diatas meja. Ia siap menerima berbagai protes yang mungkin akan dilontarkan oleh mulut Neji. Yah, Hinata sudah terbiasa akan itu.

"Kau terlalu berubah Hinata. Seingatku kau tidak seperti ini saat kau di Konoha. Apa ini berhubungan dengan pemuda itu?" Neji yang langsung pada fokus permasalahan, kini menatap Hinata dengan penuh pertanyaan. Sedangkan Hinata hanya tersenyum, menahan sakit.

Ya, Hinata tahu benar maksud dari pemuda yang dikatakan Neji. Inuzuka Kiba. Seorang penolong yang kini bisa dikatakan sebagai kekasih Hinata.

"Pemuda itu punya nama, Neji. Kiba, itu namanya. Dan ia justru yang paling mengerti aku. Tidak seperti kalian." Hinata kini mengambil kembali dokumen-dokumennya dan bersiap untuk meninggalkan kelas. Cukup sudah. Jika Hinata terlalu lama disini, ia bisa-bisa hanya menyakiti Neji. Seorang sepupu yang sebenarnya sangat ia sayangi dan lindungi.

Tapi sekali lagi langkah Hinata terhenti ketika Neji menarik bahunya. Oh tidak. Cukup Neji.

"Tapi kau tidak seperti ini dulu!" sanggah Neji sekali lagi. Membuat Hinata menarik afas. Berusaha memperpanjang rasa kuat yang selama ini selalu menjadi tamengnya.

"Dulu—Itu dulu Neji—"

"Tapi—"

"HENTIKAN NEJI!" Hinata pada akhirnya kehilangan tamengnya. Ia melempar semua dokumennya sampai akhirnya berjatuhan di lantai. Air mata mulai menetes dari mata lavender miliknya. Membuat Neji terkejut. Sangat terkejut.

"Hinata.." Neji kini melepaskan tangannya. Membuat Hinata kini bisa saja menampar Neji saat itu juga. Tapi Hinata tidak melakukannya.

Ya.

Menjerit. Hinata hanya perlu berteriak sekarang. Melepaskan belenggu kesakitan yang telah melandanya sejak dulu.

"KAU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENGERTI ALASANKU BERUBAH! INI SEMUA SALAHMU! SALAH AYAHMU! SALAH AYAH! INILAH KENAPA AKU TIDAK MAU KE KONOHA! AKU **BENCI** KONOHA! MEMUAKKAN! APA KALIAN TIDAK TAHU BAHWA AKU TERTEKAN EH?! AKU MUAK!!" jerit Hinata histeris dengan air mata yang kini mengalir deras. Sudah cukup. Beban yang ditanggungnya terlalu berat.

Neji tak menyangka Hinata akan semudah ini marah. Tapi ia tetap tidak bisa mengerti. Beban apa yang selama ini ditanggung Hinata hingga ia menjadi seperti ini? Demi Tuhan, Neji terlihat seperti orang paling bodoh di dunia sekarang.

***

"Waduh, Ten, aku lupa ambil freesbeeku di kelas." Naruto yang sedang berusaha memakai uwabaki tercinta di kaki-kakinya yang sepertinya nyaris kaku sepenuhnya, kini menepuk dahinya. Tenten yang tidak peduli dengan kumpulan sepatu di lokernya dan bertekad untuk pulang dengan semboyan "Sekali nyeker, tetep nyeker" kini menatap Naruto dengan pandangan : 'I.D.L, Nar, Itu Derita Lo..'

"Terus?" kata Tenten yang sudah siap menenteng sepatunya dan juga sudah siap pulang.

"Temenin ambil." Jawab Naruto singkat sambil ikut menenteng sepatunya, mengikuti semboyan Tenten. Bedanya ia memodifikasikan semboyannya menjadi "Bersatu kita nyeker, bercerai tetap nyeker."

Tunggu.

Perasaan itu semboyan Bahasa Indonesia.

"Ogah Nar, aku males balik ke Kelas." Tenten yang kini telah siap kabur dari Naruto akan benar-benar melaksanakan niatnya jika saja Naruto tidak menariknya seperti di sinetron-sinetron. Biasanya setelah adegan tarik tangan ini akan terdengar lagu melankolis dan dialog : "Aku mohon jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalin aku." Disusul dengan deraian air mata dan peluk-pelukkan sedih.

"Plis, Ten. Emergency banget nih, Ten." Naruto yang kini telah memasang mata-anak-anjing-gede-berkaca-kaca, kini memelaskan nada suaranya.

"Nar, jangan bilang kalau kamu,"

Diam sejenak. Tenten menarik nafasnya.

"—takut dengan Guru Hinata." Kata Tenten akhirnya setelah ia berpikir memutar otak. Hebat juga ia bisa memutar otaknya.

"…"

"…"

—hening

Naruto mingkem.

Tenteng nggak mudeng.

"…"

"…"

Dalam keadaan seperti ini, Tenten yakin benar kalau jawabannya adalah iya. Dan ia, sebagai teman yang loyal, dan sebagai satu-satunya manusia yang tersisa di situ, berinisiatif mengantarkan Naruto sebagai perwujudan dari aksi heroiknya.

"Okelah. Kutemenin." Kata Tenten pada akhirnya. Membuat Naruto kini bisa bernafas lega.

***

Sakura kini melangkahkan kakinya di trotoar jalanan sore. Ia tadi telah ijin sebelumnya kepada Hinata untuk pulang terlebih dahulu. Kaki Sakura kini menendang-nendang kaleng minuman kosong. Stress. Kaleng yang telah penyok ia tendangi itu menjadi pelampiasan dari rasa stressnya yang sudah menumpuk. Dan setiap ia mengingat nama pemuda berambut merah, ia semakin menendang kaleng itu dengan sekuat tenaga.

TANG.

Sakura menyadari bahwa kaleng kosong yang tadi ia tendang mendadak hilang, kini menatap sekeliling dan melihat pemandangan paling horror yang pernah ia lihat.

Di depannya, seorang laki-laki botak sedang mengaduh kesakitan. Lelaki itu mengenakan rompi bulu dan jins belel. Rantai menghiasi ikat pinggang dan lehernya. Tindikan dimana-mana. Dan yang paling penting, kepala benjol yang mungkin diakibatkan oleh kaleng Sakura yang kini tergeletak tanpa dosa di dekat kaki laki-laki botak.

Oke, ada peribahasa jangan menilai orang berdasarkan penampilan luarnya. Itu benar. Tapi Sakura nggak bego-bego amat untuk dapat membaca raut wajah seram laki-laki yang sepertinya ingin membunuh orang yang membuat kepalanya benjol.

"KAU!" Sakura bergidik ngeri saat laki-laki itu akhirnya menunjuknya. Oh Tuhan, bantu hambaMu ini..

Ketakutan Sakura semakin menjadi-jadi saat laki-laki itu berjalan mendekatinya dan memasang wajah garang bak pegulat yang siap membanting Sakura kapan saja.

BRUM.

"Hn. Sedang apa kau?" Terdengar suara familiar dari samping Sakura. Membuat Sakura kini menoleh dan mendapati bahwa manusia yang sedang duduk santai diatas motor di sebelah Sakura adalah murid muka datar yang ada di kelasnya. Oke, jelasnya, itu Tuan muda Uchiha Sasuke.

"Jangan ikut cam—AH! Tuan muda!" Laki-laki garang yang tadi sepertinya siap membuat Sakura mengeluarkan uang banyak untuk biaya rumah sakit, mendadak mejadi sangat sangat sopan. Ia memberi hormat kepada Sasuke dengan wajah bersahabat yang tetap saja garang bagi Sakura.

"Bukankah kau seharusnya ada di Prefektur Shyuhyuu, sekarang?" Sasuke tanpa basa-basi langsung menanyakan maksudnya sehingga ia sampai repot-repot berhenti. Sebenarnya ia malas. Sangat malas untuk berhenti. Tapi melihat bahwa ada perempuan berambut pink yang siap menjadi korban anggota klannya bukanlah hal yang baik. Bukan hal yang baik untuk klannya. Sabar, sabar, jangan pikir macam-macam dulu.

"A-AH! Saya baru saja mau pergi! Ahaha.. Saya pergi dulu Tuan muda!" Genji, demikian nama laki-laki itu disebut, segera kabur entah kemana begitu ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Membuat situasi kini menjadi hening.

"Trimakasih." Ucap Sakura pelan. Walaupun ia sendiri tidak mengerti atas peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi dengannya.

Tuan muda?

Apa-apaan..?

"Untuk apa?" Jawab Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan bungusan berbentuk kotak dari sakunya. Sebenarnya tidak enak juga mengobrol dengan jarak 3 meter seperti ini. Tapi tidak ada satupun mau mendekat. Setidaknya sampai Sakura sadar akan bungkusan yang dikeluarkan Sasuke.

"Trimakasih karena telah menolong—AH! Kau merokok?! Kau tidak boleh merokok!" Sakura segera berlari merebut bungkusan dari tangan Sasuke. Dan hal itu kontan membuat reaksi yang entah kenapa jauh dari pikiran Sakura.

Sasuke mendadak diam dan pucat pasi. Tapi kenapa?

"Sasuke. Kau kenapa?" Sakura yang akhirnya menyadari perbedaan mendadak dari Sasuke, mendekatkan matanya ke wajah Sasuke yang kini semakin bertambah pucat pasi.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" Seru Sasuke pada akhirnya. Tapi What the..? Kenapa Sakura tidak boleh menyentuh Sasuke? Sebegitu tinggikah harga diri seorang Uchiha sampai-sampai tidak mau disentuh oleh orang lain? Oke. Sakura kini semakin bingung. Ia bahkan menengok ke segala arah, siapa tahu yang dimaksud itu orang lain. Tapi nihil. Di jalan itu hanya ada mereka berdua. Jelas itu berarti orang yang dimaksudkan Sasuke adalah Sakura.

"Jangan mendekat! Mundur 3 meter!" Sasuke yang kini seakan mengusir Sakura melambaikan tangannya. Membuat Sakura kini tanpa sadar mundur 3 meter seperti yang dikatakan Sasuke.

Hah? Bocah gila macam apa lagi yang kini ada di depannya?

"Hei. Kau ini apa-apaan?!" kata Sakura pada akhirnya.

"Hn. Aneh, aku tidak pusing. Panas? Tidak." Gumam Sasuke tanpa mempedulikan Sakura sama sekali.

"Hah? Untuk apa kau pusing?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Kau! Maju 2 meter!" Sasuke kini menunjuk Sakura yang entah kenapa mengikuti perkataan Sasuke.

Hening. Sasuke kini seakan mengukur suhu tubuhnya lagi.

"Hn," Sasuke kini menatap Sakura dengan pandangan aneh.

"Baik maju 4 langkah."

Dan hal yang sama terulang lagi.

Oke. Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Sasuke dengan segala ke-OOCannya ini?

"Oke maju—"

PLETAK!!

Dengan sukses Sakura melempar kaleng minuman yang tadi mengenai laki-laki botak bernama Genji. Urat-urat sarafnya telah mengejang. Sakura yang sudah cukup mendapat tekanan mental, kali ini entah kenapa menjadi melimpahkan kekesalannya pada Tuan muda Uchiha yang ada di depannya.

"KAU—APA-APAAN?!" Seru Sasuke sambil mengelus dahinya yang lecet. Ia tak habis pikir ada orang yang berani-beraninya melukai tubuh sempurnanya, bahkan walau hanya lecet seperti digigit semut sekalipun. Dan lagi, seseorang yang membuatnya lecet adalah seorang perempuan. Oke. **Pe-rem-pu-an**.

"Kau mempermainkanku ya?!" Seru Sakura dengan amarah yang berkoar-koar.

"Aku tidak mempermainkanmu! HEH.. Aku hanya mengecek apa efek phobiaku berlaku pada—"

Keheningan terjadi lagi.

Sasuke kini menutup mulutnya dan Sakura kini mengerem amarahnya.

Phobia?

Apa mungkin phobia yang dimaksudkan Hinata?

"Phobia? Phobia akan apa?" Kata Sakura penuh dengan nada penasaran.

"Lupakan." Sasuke kini mengenakan helmnya kembali dan mulai menggas motornya. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke benar-benar pergi. Meninggalkan Sakura yang sangat kebingungan.

***

BRUK

Naruto kini terlempar beberapa langkah saat seseorang menubruknya. Baik. Ditegaskan. Menubruknya dengan tenaga yang bisa mematahkan kayu-kayu triplex.

"Bu Guru Hinata?" Tenten yang ada di sebelah Naruto kini bersimpuh dan memegangi lengan Hinata. Mencoba membantu Hinata untuk berdiri. Entah itu karena inisiatifnya untuk membantu sesama yang kesusahan, atau karena ia memang nggak ada kerjaan, Tenten membantu Hinata. Dengan tulus.

_Oh my, so sweet..Romantic.._

Ehem.. Oke. Lupakan kalimat diatas.

Naruto yang telah berhenti mengaduh kesakitan, kini menatap Hinata dan menyadari adanya perubahan yang ganjil dari raut wajah Hinata. Raut wajah yang biasanya seperti wajah malaikat yang berseri-seri mendadak menjadi raut wajah kusut bak cucian apek yang direndam di selokan.

"Bu Guru kau kenapa?" Naruto yang kini mengikuti gerakan Tenten ikut membantu Hinata berdiri. Sedangkan Hinata kini berdiri dan terus menundukan kepala membisu. Tak ada jawaban dari pertanyaan Naruto dan Tenten. Dan pertanyaan begitu memenuhi benak merea saat akhirnya Hinata berlari pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Menangis," Gumam Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Siapa?" Tenten yang sepertinya tak melihat seorangpun menangis di sekitar mereka kini memandang menyapu seisi koridor. Mencoba menemukan seseorang yang menangis.

"Ten. Tolong ambilkan freesbeeku. Aku mau mengejar Bu Guru." Naruto pun akhirnya berbalik dan mencoba berlari walaupun dengan kaki yang terpincang-pincang seakan kurang oli.

"HAH?! Nar, bukannya kamu takut dengan Bu Guru Hinata?!" Tenten pun berseru dan bersamaan dengan itu Naruto berhenti.

Benar juga kata Tenten.

Ah.. tapi masa bodoh lah, pikir Naruto

Dan Naruto melanjutkan berlari. Mengejar Hinata yang menuju belakang sekolah. Meninggalkan Tenten dengan raut kesal dan tampang cengo di depan kelas X sendirian. Tapi, Tenten yang merasa mubazir sekali kalau energinya yang sudah ia habiskan untuk kembali ke kelas X terbuang begitu saja, memutuskan untuk menjalankan petuah dari Naruto untuk segera mengambil freesbee miliknya di kelas.

Dan Tenten yang tadinya masuk ke kelas dengan gerutuan dan gumaman tak jelas kini berhenti begitu ia melihat sesorang duduk termangu di bawah papan tulis.

Seorang berambut panjang indah kini menatap deretan kursi dengan pandangan kosong. Membuat Tenten sangat tak tega melihatnya.

"Neji, kau kenapa?" Tenten yang untuk kesekian kalinya merasa bagaikan seorang dermawan yang menolong orang susah kini kembali bersimpuh dan menatap Neji yang masih terdiam. Membuat Tenten bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi diantara Hinata dan Neji di dalam kelas.

"..Tenten. Aku bersalah." Kata Neji pelan pada akhirnya.

"Bersalah pada siapa, Neji?" jawab Tenten lembut sembari duduk di depan Neji. Tapi tak ada jawaban dari pertanyaan Tenten. Hanya sebuah sorot mata yang meredup yang dapat Tenten lihat dari wajah Neji.

* * *

—**CLASS X-PROJECT IV: END—

* * *

**

—**TBC—

* * *

**

Hah.. maaf menunggu lama untuk apdetannya. Tapi saya udah berusaha buat panjang tuh, supaya impas.. hehe..

Nah, sepertinya phobia Sasuke sudah mulai terlihat. Dan, sepertinya alasan Hinata juga udah mulai kelihatan tuh.. haha..

Buat yang bertanya-tanya tentang maksud angka yang Hinata tulis di papan tulis, itu sebenarnya adalah nomor telepon Hinata. Ia memberikan tugas yang berhubungan dengan nomor teleponnya. Hehe.

Oke. Buat yang bertanya-tanya Apa itu Harisen? Harisen itu kipas kertas yang besar dari Jepang. Biasanya digunakan di upacara-upacara. Saya sendiri menggunakan kata Harisen karena salah satu chara favo saya di komik berjudul : HEAVEN! Menggunakannya untuk mengusir setan. Haha.

Oke sepertinya itu saja. Aaah.. seperti biasa untuk chapie depan:

*******

Mampus. Nih guru meweknya ngalahin Konohamaru.

"Aku musti ngapain?!" "Kamu ada makanan di situ?"

"Bu Guru mau makan?" Dan dengan segera Hinata merebut roti dari tangan Naruto. "Ada minum juga nih, Bu." Hinata terdiam sejenak. "UAA.. AKU NGGAK SUKA JUS JERUUUUUK!!"

**MATI**

TIDAAK Rambutku! Jangan jambaak!! Rambut blondeku!! "_**GYAAAH**_.. KAK KIBA NIH MAKHLUK BUAS--MAKSUDKU Hinata harus diapain?! **_AAAAH JANGAN JAMBAK_**!!" Kiba menghela nafas dari seberang sana. Hinata kalau sudah mewek duniapun bisa ia bom kalau perlu. "Nyanyi. Kamu musti nyanyiin dia. Kalau perlu sambil nari" Jawab Kiba sebelum akhirnya telepon terputus. "Sisa pulsa anda tidak mencukupi untuk melakukan panggilan" Naruto langsung misuh-misuh dalam hati saat mendengar suara mbak-mbak rese itu berkumandang di telinganya, sementara di depannya ada perempuan yang sepertinya siap menelannya. Satu-satunya lagu yang ada di pikiran Naruto adalah lagu Ost. Godzilla dan Do Re Mi'nya sound of music.

Option 1. Di rumah Naruto akan ada layatan jika ia benar-benar menyanyikan lagu Ost. Godzilla.

Option 2. Berart dia harus loncat-loncat dengan wajah merona pink sambil nyanyi Do is.. blahblah gitu?

*******

Maaf sekali kalo cerita ini makin GeJe, Abal atau Jelek. Saya masih amatir.. Huhu..

**Trimakasih banyak untuk:**

Aika Umezawa

Risle-coe

ai_l0ver

Naru-mania

Haruchi Nigiyama

Li Qui Lollipop

Hinania Uzu-Aurora

Hyori Sagi

cumanakecil

Dr. Otaku

Natsumi Kohinata

Sasuke max

SasuSaku 'Lady-chan'

Sora Chand

'Aka' no 'Shika'

Naer Sisra

Nie Akanaru

Hikari 'Sakura' Sakuragi

pick-a-doo

Utsuki I-KuroShiro6yn

Shirayuki Amane

Yuki no Kitsune

Tenshi_Kyuubi

Tsukiko Reika

Nakamura Miharu-chan

LuthMelody

Argi Kartika 'KoNan'

Jeevas Lollipop

Sakura-caNoRuffie-chan

Rhaa Yamanaka

Uchiha Namikaze Tania

Tsukimori Raisa

Saki –Sasa- Sumimura

Maaf kalau ada kesalahan penulisan nama, dan

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU** SANGAT-SANGAT BUAT REVIUNYA!

Saya bener-bener nggak nyangka :') Huhu..

Salam hangat

Momo

Mind to Review, please? :D


	5. Chapter 5: Are you kidding me?

Naruto terus berlari menelusuri pilar-pilar koridor sekolahnya. Pandangannya tidak terlalih sedikitpun dari punggung gadis yang berlari di depannya. Kakinya terus melangkah dengan cepat secepat helaian rambut indigo gadis itu menari terbawa angin. Langkahnya kemudian terhenti begitu gadis itu juga berbelok. Berbelok ke arah pohon maple besar dan duduk di bawah bangku panjang dibawahnya.

Naruto berhenti sejenak dan memandangi gadis itu sebelum mendekatinya. Bagaimana mata bening gadis itu meneteskan air mata terlihat jelas. Bulir-bulir air mata yang terpantul oleh cahaya matahari seakan bersinar dengan indah, seolah-olah menghiasi wajahnya. Agak jahat memang, tapi menurut Naruto, ekspresi menangis sangat indah terlukis di wajahnya. Berbeda dengan senyum manisnya yang selama ini ia umbar, menurut Naruto,—Itu-sangat-palsu.

Bunyi dedaunan kering yang terinjak Naruto membuat gadis itu menghentikan isaknya. Ia menoleh ke arah Naruto yang kini sudah berdiri tepat di sebelahnya. Matanya menangkap pandangan menyelidik dari bola mata jernih berwarna biru laut milik Naruto, dan secepat kilat, ia memasang kembali pertahanannnya.

"Mau apa kau ke sini, eh?" kata Hinata—nama gadis itu—kasar. Ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya memandang sepatu kets miliknya.

Naruto menarik nafas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu. Nafas yang ia tarik cukup panjang, seakan membangun pertahanan kepada guru yang ia _'takuti'_ itu. "Aku sendiri tidak tahu," katanya—akhirnya. "Mungkin ingin menemanimu, err— _menangis?_" Naruto menyadari bahwa perkataannya tadi terlalu romantis—err.. ralat, terlalu bodoh. Atau jujur? Entahlah. Yang jelas Hinata langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke Naruto yang kini sudah menggaruki kepalanya tak gatal.

"Jangan bodoh," Kata Hinata agak bergetar, seakan tersentuh dengan kata-kata Naruto.

"Kau tidak mungkin—" mata Hinata mulai berkaca-kaca, Naruto kaget.

"Mengerti kenapa aku—" sesenggukan Hinata mulai muncul lagi, Naruto mundur satu langkah.

"aku—menangis." Air mata meluber dari mata Hinata, Naruto bergidik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hening sejenak.

Naruto mendadak merasa bahwa adegan telenovela yang ia alami sejak tadi akan berganti dengan acara kethoprtak humor—dimana ia mungkin akan menjadi tokoh utama yang teraniaya di situ. Suara dentingan piano dan gesekan biola indah yang terdengar di telinga Naruto sebagai background sound mendadak terhenti seperti kaset rusak. Ia kini merasa punya kemampuan spider sense. Karena sekarang ia merasa dalam bahaya seperti Spiderman yang merasakan bahaya saat musuhnya mendekat.

Ada apa ini?

Apa rambut Hinata akan berubah menjadi ular dan mencekiknya?

Apa mata Hinata akan mengeluarkan sinar laser yang akan langsung meluluh-lantahkan dunia?

Apa Chouji akan salto dari atas atap?

Oke, yang terakhir nggak nyambung.

.

.

.

.

.

Deg.

_**RUN, Naruto, RUN!**_

.

.

.

.

.

"HUWEEEEEEE!"

**oOo**

**CLASS X-PROJECT IV: Are you kidding me?**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**CLASS X-Special Project © Sessio Momo a.k.a Momoka Sha a.k.a Myself**

**Summary:**

**Satu yang ada di pikiran murid _waras_ macam Naruto: Jangan berdekatan dengan manusia mewek yang memiliki nama belakang Hyuuga. Kecuali kau memang ingin mencari cara bunuh diri yang praktis.**

**"Ia seperti merebutmu dariku. Aku. Tidak suka." GOD, Ini-terlalu-FLUFFY,**

**"Oke, lain kali kalo jalan, aku bakal liat kanan-kiri dulu, ngasih lampu sen, baru lewat-""SAI?" Oh, keren, HP kami tertukar.**

**"Keponakan sayang, sini peluk tante Karin dulu. Tante kangen loh." **

**krik**

**Warning: ****AU****, ****OOC**** (Akan banyak karakter yang Momo ****sengaja**** buat OOC), ****GaJe'ness****,**** Lebay'ness.**

**Note: Jangan terpaku pada genre dan pair, karena ****author amatir**** ini ****belum dapat menjaminya****.**

**Pair: **

**Tenten x Naruto x Hinata x Kiba**

**Sasuke x Sakura x Gaara x Matsuri **

**Sai x Ino**

**Neji x Tenten x Naruto **

**Temari x Shikamaru**

**Dan, mari kita mulai lembaran cerita ini . . .**

**oOo**

Satu kalimat yang terlintas di benak Naruto saat Hinata dengan menangis bombastisnya;

'_**Mampus**__. Nih guru meweknya ngalahin Konohamaru'_

Hinata sekarang mengeluarkan air mata yang lebih deras dari yang tadi. Isakkannya lebih keras dari pada suara pengumuman Kepala Sekolah Tsunade yang mendekati ultrasonik. Naruto segera mundur satu langkah. Ingin kabur, ia tak tega. Ingin tetap tinggal—ia masih sayang nyawa, kawan.

Sebuah ilham menjatuhi dirinya ketika handphone Hinata jatuh di tanah. Dengan gerakan secepat kilat (dan agak sedikit takut-takut), ia mengambil handphone itu. Dilihatnya daftar telepon yang masuk dan tanpa pikir panjang memencet tombol _'call'_ pada daftar caller pertama.

.

_Calling.. _

**Inuzuka Kiba**

**.**

"Ha—"HALLO? Ini Inuzuka Kiba—oke ini Kak Kiba?" Naruto berkata terburu-buru sambil menghindari lemparan Hinata dari benda apa saja yang ada di dekat tangannya. Sepatu, _check_. Daun, _check_. Ranting, _check_. Tas, _check_. Batu, _check_. Bangku,_ che_—**Eh,** **APA KAU BERCANDA?**

"Hei, Hei, ini siapa? Dan suara jeritan apa tadi?" Inuzuka Kiba, alias Kiba, langsung tertarik begitu ada seorang lelaki yang tiba-tiba menelponnya lewat handphone kekasihnya. Cemburu? Sedikit terasa, tapi rasa ketertarikan justru lebih besar.

"Aku Naruto. Murid Guru Hinata. **–UWAA–** Kau dekat dengan Guru Hinata? Kau tau cara menenangkan Hinata saat dia mengamuk—**OUCH**– maksudku, menangis?" Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Kiba dengan terburu-buru. Ia sibuk menjerit saat barang-barang melayang di sekitarnya. _'Kuharap Nenek Tsunade sudah mengansuransikan barang-barang ini.'_ Batin Naruto sambil menghindari buku yang siap menyambar kepalanya.

Sementara di kejauhan sana Kiba menepuk dahinya. Turut prihatin dengan kajadian yang menimpa orang-yang-bahkan-ia-tidak-tahu-siapa. Hinata memang sedang luar biasa labil. Terutama masalah keluarganya. Itu menjadi tekanan terbesarnya. Tapi Kiba harus fokus. Hinata mewek? Berarti—

"Kau ada makanan? Kalau bisa sekalian minuman." Ujar Kiba cepat dari seberang telepon.

Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan roti ramen serta jus jeruk kalengan kesukaannya. Ia berlari mendekati Hinata dan berkata,

"Bu Guru mau makan?" Naruto menyodorkan roti isi yang tadinya akan menjadi menu makan sorenya. Seketika Hinata langsung kalem.

"Ada minum juga loh Bu." Naruto menyodorkan jus kalengan miliknya. Seketika Hinata mengerutkan alisnya. Naruto merasa ada yang salah. Kiba langsung melanjutkan teleponnya walaupun Naruto sedang tidak mendengarkan.

"Ei, tapi jangan beri dia jus jeruk! Ia paling tidak suka."

Oke, makasih kak.

Tapi telat.

.

.

.

.

"AKU NGGAK SUKA JUS JERUUUK!"

.

**MATI**

**.**

"TIDAAK Rambuutku! Jangan jambaak! Rambut blondekuu!" Oke Lebay. Buat apa coba Naruto sempat-sempat teriak 'rambut blonde' waktu Hinata menjambak rambut Naruto saking kesalnya? Tapi intinya Naruto panik luar biasa, Hinata merajarela, Kiba merasa iba.

"GYAAAH. .. KAK KIBA NIH MAHKLUK BUAS—maksudku, Hinata harus diapain? **AAH JANGAN JAMBAK!**" Naruto berusaha melepaskan diri dari Hinata. Tapi ia tak bisa. Entah apa yang dimakan Hinata sehari-hari. Lima telur bebek mungkin?

Kiba menghela nafas, "Nyanyi. Kamu musti nyanyiin dia. Kalo perlu sambil nari." Jawab Kiba sebelum akhirnya telepon terputus. "Sisa pulsa anda tidak mencukupi untuk melakukan panggilan." Naruto langsung misuh-misuh dalam hati saat suara mbak-mbak rese itu berkumandang di telinganya. Sementara itu ia melirik wanita di depannya, sepertinya wanita itu siap menelannya.

Sekarang yang menjadi permasalahan adalah lagu yang terintas di benak Naruto adalah Ost. Godzilla dan Do Re Mi milik Sound of Music.

_**Option 1.**_ Di rumah Naruto benar-benar akan ada layatan bila ia benar-benar menanyikan lagu Ost. Godzilla.

_**Option 2.**_ Berarti dia harus loncat-loncat dengan wajah merona pink sambil menyanyi Do is blah blah blah gitu?

Naruto menimbang-nimbang antara keuntungan antara memilih Option 1 atau 2.

Mati atau Malu.

Berjuanglah Naruto. Keputusannya ada di tanganmu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Doe- a deer, a female deer," Oh Tidak. Author bahkan tak tega untuk mengetiknya. Tapi Naruto sebagai mahkluk hidup yang punya usaha untuk memepertahankan diri dari bahaya yang mengintainya walaupun itu berarti harus mengorbankan karismanya yang telah susah ia bangun, tiba-tiba menyanyi dan meloncat dari genggaman Hinata.

Hinata langsung mingkem.

"Ray- a drop of Golden Sun," Naruto berputar dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Padahal innernya sudah merasa ingin mati saja.

"Me- a name I call myself," Hinata tersenyum dan hal ini membuat Naruto agak tenang. 'Setidaknya nggak malu dengan menderita,' pikirnya mencoba mengambil hikmah positif.

"Far- a long long way to run," Hinata mulai bertepuk tangan. Naruto dengan terpaksa tetap tersenyum sambil berlaga bak ballerina.

.

.

**ASTAGA KAPAN KENISTAAN INI BERAKHIR?**

**oOo**

**LonelyLilly**: Hulla!

_at 21.00pm_

**BrokenWings**: Eh, Hei :)

_at 21.00pm_

**LonelyLilly**: Tumben OL. Malem-malem gini.

_at 21.01 pm_

**LonelyLilly**: Eh temenin aku dong.

_at 21.01 pm_

**BrokenWings**: Lagi sempet sih. Nemenin ngapain?

_at 21.02 pm_

**LonelyLilly**: Aku pulang sendirian naik bus. Udah malem lagi. OL terus yaa.. plis plis

_at 21.04 pm_

**BrokenWings**: Kalo bisa ya..

_at 21.05 pm_

_BrokenWings has signed off_

Disaat yang bersamaan seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang menggembungkan pipinya sebal. Ia menyampirkan rambut sisanya ke belakang kemudian ngedumel sendiri sambil menatap layar handphonenya. Sebenarnya bukan kebetulan gadis manis bernama Ino Yamanaka itu chatting dengan BrokenWings. Gadis itu memang menunggunya.

BrokenWings

Nama itu selalu ada di benaknya begitu ia membuka situs layanan chatting tempat ia aktif. Ia baru kenal orang itu beberapa bulan ini dan entah kenapa ia tertarik padanya. Gadis penyuka warna ungu ini merasa bahwa BrokenWings entah kenapa mirip dengan seseorang yang ia kenal. Dan, ia menyukai pribadi BrokenWings itu. Blak-blakkan, kocak, sekaligus pengertian. Ouch. Tapi ingat Ino. Ini hanya dunia maya!

**CKIIT**

"Aduh!" Ino merintih pelan saat supir bis yang ia tumpangi dengan tanpa berperasaan menginjak pedal rem secara mendadak. Sebuah benturan keras di dahinya membuat segala imajinasinya buyar. Gadis berhelai rambut panjang itu segera mengangkat kepalanya, mengusap sebuah lecet di dahinya dan melirik ke jendela. Bangunan-bangunan berbatu-bata merah menandakan bahwa Ino sudah sampai ke tempat tujuannya.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi Ino segera mengambil tas selempang warna ungu miliknya dan berjalan keluar bis. Tidak lupa dengan pandangan sinis kepada supir bis yang membuat kepalanya benjol karena terantuk kursi.

Jalanan masih basah saat Ino melangkahkan kakinya ke trotoar. Memang selama ia duduk manis di dalam bis hujan mengguyur kota Konoha dengan cukup ganas. Membuat gadis itu bersyukur ia tidak lebih terlambat mengambil bis.

Gadis bermata biru kelam; Ino, kemudian mengeratkan pelukkannya kepada tubuhnya sendiri karena dingin yang sudah menusuk kulitnya. Gadis itu mulai mempercepat langkah kaki jenjangnya di antara gang-gang sempit menuju apartemen mungil tempat ia tinggal. Dalam hati ia menyesali kenapa ia harus mengobrol dulu dengan teman tempat ia bekerja paruh waktu hingga ia harus pulang selarut ini.

Sebuah siluet kumpulan berandalan yang sedang 'nongkrong' di kejauhan membuat ia menghentikan langkahnya. Rasa takut dan galau mendadak menyergapnya. Ia menjadi berpikir dua kali untuk melewati satu-satunya gang menuju apartemennya. Mengingat bahwa sering terjadi kasus-kasus penculikan, penjambretan atau bahkan pemerkosaan yang terjadi pada gadis-gadis belia seusianya membuat ia urung untuk melangkah.

Otaknya berputar, kalau jalan, resiko dicegat di tengah-tengah. Kalau lari, resiko dikejar. Kalau Tenten yang ada di posisinya pasti mudah. Tenten pasti dengan santainya lari tanpa takut dikejar. Justru resiko kaki buntung jika ada orang yang berani mengejarnya. Oke, mungkin nggak selebay itu juga.

Jalan, lari, jalan, lari, jalan, lari, jalan,—

.

_Hahh.._

.

.

**LARI!**

Ino memutuskan untuk lari melewati kawanan berandalan itu. Indra pendengarannya sempat mendengar seseorang mengundangnya. Tidak dengan nama tentunya. Hanya mengudangnya. Tapi _sebodo amat_. Dianggap tak sopan—Ia tak peduli. Ia terus melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya dengan cepat sampai ia terpaksa berhenti di sebuah belokan. Kenapa berhenti? Karena—

_**GUBRAK**_

.

Ino jatuh tersandung dengan nggak elitnya.

.

Ino dapat merasakan seluruh tubuhnya basah terkena genangan air. Ia merutuki seseorang yang tiba-tiba keluar dari kelokan, melangkahkan kakinya dengan brutal dan membuat Ino langsung jatuh glundungan. Jujur Ino malu. Baik, siapa yang tidak malu jika kau jatuh dengan posisi terpelungkup di atas lumpur? Anak kecil berumur 4 tahun saja malu, apa lagi Ino yang umurnya 4 kali diatasnya?

Terdengar langkah kaki menuju arah Ino_. _Suara tawa menggema di gang kecil itu. Membuat Ino menjadi malu dengan sedikit bumbu perasa yaitu—marah.

_Cih_. Andai memukul orang tidak dosa, ia akan memukul mereka sekarang juga. Tapi jangankan memukul, berdiri saja Ino masih ogah.

"Wahaha, cewek aneh. Ngapain lari-lari segala coba?" Seorang bersuara berat menyindir Ino. Membuat Ino ingin melemparnya dengan batu bata.

"Hei, dia mati ya? Nggak bangun-bangun?" Seorang bersuara berat sepertinya jongkok dan melirik Ino. Ino semakin sebal mendengarnya. Kalau ia benar-benar mati, ia akan menghantui pria sialan itu.

"Oi, jangan kasar seperti itu. Hei kau baik-baik saja? Maaf tadi aku tidak sengaja membuatmu tersandung." Kata seorang yang bisa diketahui adalah lelaki dengan suara agak ringan—Yeah, kau tahu, tidak terlalu berat dan enak didengar. Ia kemudian menyentuh punggung Ino dan sepertinya ingin membantu Ino berdiri dari genangan air itu. Tapi usaha pemuda itu sepertinya percuma karena Ino langsung bangkit dan duduk ketika mendengar kata 'membuatmu tersandung'.

"Dasar **BEBEK**!"

_PLAK_

Ino refleks menampar orang yang telah menyandungnya sekaligus ingin menolongnya. Laki-laki yang memakai tudung dari jaketnya itu jatuh saat ditapar Ino. Sedangkan teman-temannya langsung tertawa dengan aroma rokok yang membuat Ino sebal.

"Jalan pake mata oke? Jangan pake dengkul! Mata kepala bukan mata kaki! Nggak liat orang lagi lari?" Ino melanjutkan ceramahnya sambil duduk bersimpuh seperti guru yang memarahi muridnya. Ia sepertinya telah melupakan rasa takut yang sempat merajainya dari berandalan di sekitarnya.

"Oke, aku sudah minta maaf. Lain kali aku akan ijin dulu kalo mau jalan. Liat kanan kiri, ngasih lampu sen, baru jalan." Sindir pemuda yang menabrak Ino. Ia kemudian ikut jongkok menghadap Ino. Membuat wajahnya yang tadinya dipakaikan tudung terlihat oleh cahaya gang yang memang remang-remang.

"Bagus deh kalo git—SAI?" Ino menghentikan omelannya ketika ia sadar bahwa pemuda dengan jins robek-robek, jaket hitam bergambar graffiti, slayer merah terikat di leher, dan tangan yang berbau cat pylox adalah pemuda yang duduk tepat di belakangnya. Ino melihat sekeliling. Ia baru sadar bahwa orang-orang di sekitarnya juga memakai pakaian sejenis Sai. Satu lagi yang Ino sadar, bau gang ini—selain wangi hujan—mendadak dipenuhi bau cat pylox.

Eh, Sai bomber ya?

"Hah? Eh, loh? Ino?" Sai yang juga baru menyadari bahwa gadis yang baru saja menamparnya adalah gadis yang duduk di belakangnya kini menunjuk Ino antusias. Ia memperhatikan rambut pirang Ino dan mata birunya yang memang agak samar karena pencahayaan minim. 'Ah. Iya ini memang Ino.' Ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Dan kedua orang itu baru akan sadar bahwa mereka akan memulai masalahnya sebentar lagi, sejak pertemuan ini. Tidak, bukan dalam hitungan detik atau menit. Hanya, **sebentar lagi**.

**oOo**

Ino merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan Handphonenya. Seperti biasa, jika malam tiba, Ino yang notabene hidup sendirian, selalu menghibur diri dengan handphonenya. Ia mengambil segelas air putih dari dispensernya, meminumnya beberapa teguk dan langsung merebahkan diri ke kasurnya yang dilapisi bedcover bergambar tulip ungu.

Ino melihat bahwa tidak ada sms. Berarti tidak sms-an. Dalam kamus Ino, nggak smsan berarti chatting, saat pulsa habis, berarti main game. Berhubung ada pulsa, maka opsi dua-lah yang ia pilih

'Chatting sama BrokenWings, ah. Kalo OL ding.' Ino tersenyum sendiri saat membayangkan hal itu.

Hei, Tidak, Ino tidak gila.

.

www. konohachat. com

Home

.

**Welcome BrokenWings!**

.

Eh. Sepertinya mata Ino ada yang salah. Pen-name-nya di situs chatting itu LonelyLilly. Kenapa ganti jadi—_**EEH?**_

.

**Welcome BrokenWings! **

.

Oke. Mungkin mata Ino sudah mulai agak nggak normal. Jereng mungkin? Gara-gara kelamaan di gelap-gelap mungkin ya? Atau otaknya pasti butuh liburan. Ke Iwa bukanlah ide yang buruk. Atau mungkin pikiran Ino sudah terkontaminasi oleh bau cat pylox yang tadi ia hirup? Atau otaknya agak hank akibat terjeduk kursi dan mencium aspal?

Baik. Ino, tenang-tenang. Tarik nafas. Hembuskan. Coba lihat lagi dengan keadaan rileks.

.

**Welcome BrokenWings!**

.

_Cih_. Tidak ada yang berubah.

Eh,

Berarti—

"EEH? INI HAPE SIAPA?" Ino langsung sadar saat ia membaca kalimat itu baik-baik. Ino tidak pernah sign out. Simpel saja alasannya, dia males sign in lagi. Jadi ini hape siapa _dong?_ Tidak mungkin dalam beberapa menit HP Ino diambil orang, di sign out 'kan lalu di sign in-kan ke akun BrokenWings setelah itu dikembalikan lagi.

1. Itu nggak penting dan nggak guna banget

2. Kalau Ino ada di posisi tersangka, ia akan memilih mengambil hapenya sekalian daripada pake acara sign in–sign out kurang kerjaan gitu.

3. Sekarang udah bulan puasa.

Err.. Oke alasan terakhir nggak nyambung.

Menurut spekulasi Ino, HP ini berarti milik BrokenWings. Eh tunggu. Berarti ia bisa cari tau siapa itu BrokenWings?

"Ino. You're brilliant." Ino langsung duduk dan menutup jaringan webnya. Hal pertama yang ingin ia lihat adalah gallery. Siapa tahu BrokenWings sempat foto-foto lalu menyimpannya dalam Gallery.

Ino tidak sabar membuka foto-foto yang ada di Gallery. Kebanyakan fotonya yang ada adalah gambar graffiti dan foto seorang gadis yang di dandani dengan gaya boneka. Ino entah kenapa tertarik dengan salah satu foto gadis itu. Ia pandangi baik-baik foto itu. Gadis itu berambut hitam panjang, senyumnya manis, matanya hitam kelam, kulitnya putih pucat dan mengenakan pakaian sejenis cosplay boneka. Tapi entah kenapa Ino merasa senyum itu seperti dipaksakan.

Seram. Itu yang ada di pikirannya. Tentu saja karena hal yang terbesit di pikiranya sebelum itu adalah gadis itu mirip dengan seseorang. Tapi, seseorang itu 'kan laki-laki? Masa—?

'Ah! Mungkin saja adiknya. Atau pacarnya. Ingat Ino. Jangan berpikiran buruk dulu.' Ino mensugesti dirinya sendiri.

Tidak ingin berpikiran negative lebih banyak lagi, Ino menutup Gallery dan beralih pada sms. Dan ia cukup terkejut saat membaca salah satu sms yang ada di situ.

.

**From**: Kabuto

Sai, hasil lukisanmu kemarin bagus. Pertahankan oke? Kami menunggu karyamu yang lain untuk diletakkan di galeri kami lagi. Oh iya, kapan kau akan mengganti nama 'Broken Wings' menjadi namamu sendiri? Para pengunjung sepertinya sangat tertarik dengan kau yang asli.

.

Baik. JADI BROKENWINGS ITU SAI? Oh Great Ino! Pantas saja rasanya kau kenal dengan gaya bahasanya. Orang setiap hari kau dengar ia berbicara!

Maka, jika dipikir ulang, HPnya dan HP Sai pasti tertukar. Setelah dilihat-lihat HP mereka sama persis. Bedanya, HP Ino ada bekas kuku di keypad-nya, sedangkan HP Sai ada sedikit baret di pinggirnya. Yah, pasti tertukar saat mereka buru-buru mengambil HP mereka yang terjatuh saat mereka tabrakan. Ino ingat bahwa cahaya cukup redup saat itu. Sangat mendukung terjadinya pertukaran HP secara tidak sengaja.

"Eh, apa ini?" Ino tertarik saat melihat salah satu sms bersubject 'Boneka Kakak'. Ia segera membukanya.

**From:** Kak Koyuki

Sai adikku sayaaang. Besok main sama kakak lagi ya? Hihi. Kamu kemarin cocok pakai kostum Alice in wonderland. Jangan marah-marah terus dong. 'Kan kakak hanya main-main. Fotonya kakak pindahin ke HP kamu loh. Hehe. Jangan dihapus yaa.

.

Deg.

Wah,

bercanda nih.

.

Ino dengan buru-buru menutup sms itu dan membuka lagi Gallery. Ia memelototi foto seorang gadis—eh 'gadis' yang tersenyum paksa dengan kostum Alice in Wonderland. Ino tidak percaya. "Oke Ino. Ini hanya halusinasi, kamu kecapekan kerja, sekolahmu semakin menggila, pylox sudah merajai otakmu, otakmu error karena terantuk kursi dan peri ke 13 yang tak diundang* (*peri jahat di dongeng putri tidur) mengutukmu. Nggak mungkin 'kan ini—? NGGAK MUNGKIN 'KAN?"

.

Eh, mungkin nggak sih?

**oOo**

Suara pengumuman keberangkatan atau sekedar peringatan agar menjauh dari garis pembatas menggelegar di seluruh stasiun. Papan-papan reklame digital selalu aktif menggerakan tulisan-tulisan di dalamnya. Suara celotehan dari para remaja yang baru pulang sampai bapak-bapak yang mengomel pada telepon terdengar jelas. Udara agak panas dalam stasiun ini. Orang lalu-lalang dimana-mana. Membuat suasana stasiun semakin padat. Yah, jam pulang memang selalu padat di stasiun keret api Konoha. Entah orang yang baru pulang atau baru _akan_ pulang memenuhi stasiun yang tidak bisa dibilang sempit ini.

Sementara itu di salah satu sudut Konoha, dua orang remaja sedang duduk di salah satu bangku peron. Menunggu kedatangan kereta api yang akan mereka tuju sambil mengobrol secara pasif. Yah, karena lebih tepatnya yang aktif hanya gadis bercepol dua saja. Pemuda berkucir satu hanya merespon dengan anggukan atau dehaman kecil saja.

"Yakin kau tidak ke dokter? Wajahmu pucat sekali." Gadis bercepol dua; Tenten menatap pemuda berkucir satu; Neji, dengan pandangan memelas. Setelah kejadian sore tadi sepertinya Neji mendadak seperti kehilangan rohnya. Sosok cerewet Neji yang ia kenal dari kecil, mendadak menghilang. Dibawa oleh seseorang entah kemana.

"Tidak. Tidak perlu. Trimakasih." Neji mengangkat sedikit bibir pucatnya ke arah Tenten. Berharap dengan senyuman samar itu akan mengurangi perasaan khawatir atau sekedar raut wajah khawatir dari Tenten. Namun sepertinya tidak mempan. Orang yang telah mengenalnya dari sejak balita ini memang tidak semudah itu untuk ditipu.

"Begitu? Baiklah. Tapi jangan lupa minum vitamin, oke? Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?" Tenten menatap Neji penasaran. Namun pandangannya kemudian teralih saat ia melihat sosok berambut kuning acak-acakkan keluar dari pintu masuk stasiun. Bukan—Bukan mata Tenten yang jeli. Hanya saja, dengan rambut berwarna secerah matahari itu, kau memang akan mudah dilihat orang.

"Eh, Loh itu 'kan—NARUTO!" Tenten berseru memanggil pemuda berambut secerah matahari itu. Hal itu spontan membuat Neji menoleh dan Naruto—_nama pemuda yang dipanggil itu_—ikut menoleh ke sumber suara. Naruto melambaikan tangannya sembil nyengir sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan—_yang entah kenapa terlihat agak gontai_—ke arah Tenten. Tak menyadari bahwa Neji telah melipat wajahnya kesal saat Naruto berjalan mendekat dan akhirnya sampai di depan mereka.

"Kau acak-acakkan sekali? Habis ngapain?" Tenten tersenyum lebar dengan mata berbinar ke arah Naruto. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Neji semakin _bad mood_. Memang hubungan Tenten dan Naruto sekarang ini cukup dekat. Bermula dari partner in crime hingga ke arah yang mereka sendiri tidak bisa deskripsikan. Teman bukan, Sahabat bukan. Bisa dibilang setengah-setengah.

"Habis konser." Jawab Naruto agak malas. Ia mengingat kejadian tadi. Dan ia segera menghapus memorinya. Tidak halal (?) untuk diingat.

"Konser dimana? Kuburan? Makannya setan-setan pada ngeroyokin kamu semua?" goda Tenten dengan pandangan mata jenakanya.

"Bukan di kuburan. Setan yang ngeroyok aku udah pindah dari kuburan ke sekolah kita." Naruto kembali nyengir. Sebenarnya author nggak terima juga Hinata dibilang setan. Oh, ayolah. Ia hanya gadis yang labil akibat tekanan dari sekitarnya.

Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kyuubi sense (_Naruto adaptasi dari spider sense_) Naruto berbunyi lagi ya? Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres. Naruto mendadak ingin pulang sekarang.

"Hah? Siapa sih? Haha—"

"**Cukup." **

Neji menyela perkataan Tenten dengan tekanan yang tidak enak. Alarm kyuubi sense Naruto memerintahkan ia untuk segera pergi. Tapi Naruto tidak enak pada Tenten jika ia langsung ngeloyor pulang.

Tenten cengo. '_Neji kenapa lagi_?' batinnya.

"Aku tidak suka kau berdekatan dengan**nya**." Kata Neji sambil menekannkan kata –**nya** yang menunjukkan Naruto. Ia kemudian memandang Naruto sebal. Naruto cengo. Memangnya dia ngapain? Perasaan ia tidak pernah mengerjai Neji sekalipun.

"Hah? Neji kau kenapa 'sih? Hari ini kau aneh sekali." Tenten memandang Neji penasaran. Entah kenapa kini sorot mata Neji menjadi aneh. Tenten melihat kekecewaan dan kemarahan di dalamnya.

"Aku hanya tidak suk—"

"Oke. Aku pergi saja. Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan keluarga Hyuuga yang lain. Hyuuga wanita saja mengerikan. Apalagi Hyuuga laki-laki? Apa kau mau melemparku dari menara Konoha? Mengikatku di tengah rel kereta api? Atau membuangku ke lubang buaya?" Naruto mendesah pelan dengan spekulasinya yang terburu-buru.

.

.

"Huh?" Tenten dan Neji tidak mengerti.

.

"Lupakan," respon Naruto menjawab ketidak mengertian Tenten dan Neji. "AH! Kebetulan keretaku sudah sampai. Aku pergi dulu. Tenang saja Neji aku tahu kau sedang stress. Aku tidak akan mengangap kata-katamu—Bye!" Naruto buru-buru pergi menaiki kereta. Kali ini ia menuruti sensenya. Semboyannya kali ini adalah: "Jangan berurusan dengan anggota Hyuuga manapun yang sedang labil—_kalau kau masih sayang nyawa_."

.

"Oke. Kau kenapa sih sebenarnya? Bersalah pada siapa?" Tenten mengingat perkataan Neji sepulang sekolah. Kebetulan kereta mereka sama dan belum sampai sehingga mereka masih bisa melanjutkan obrolan mereka.

'_Ia seperti merebutmu dariku. Aku. Tidak. Suka._' Sebenarnya itu yang ingin dikatakan Neji. Tapi Neji mengurungkannya.

"Kau mau aku tenang, Tenten?" Neji memberi jawaban lain tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Tenten sedikitpun. Tenten hanya menganggukkan kepala.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku tidur sebentar di bahumu." Neji tanpa menunggu jawaban Tenten langsung meletakan kepalanya di bahu mungil Tenten. Tenten nyaris menjerit saat Neji tiba-tiba bersandar di bahunya.

GOD, Ini. Terlalu. Fluffy.

**oOo**

Seorang pemuda berambut kelam kini sedang membalik-balik halaman novel mistery yang ia ambil dari kakaknya, Itachi—oh, tanpa izin tentunya. Ia mengingat lagi kejadian siang tadi. Dimana gadis berambut merah muda itu menyentuhnya. Ia tidak merasakan gejala apapun dari phobianya. Ada apa ini?

'Haruno Sakura. Sakura Haruno. Oke, mungkin harus dicoba.' Sasuke tersenyum samar saat memikirkan hal itu. Gadis ini mungkin satu-satunya jalan ia keluar dari phobianya. Pemuda berambut raven itu kemudian membalikkan halaman novel misterinya, membacanya dengan tidak meresap satu kalimatpun dari novel itu. Bagaimana tidak? Pikirannya kini sudah tertuju ke gadis—ralat—guru berambut merah muda yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di kelasnya.

.

"Sasukeee.. tante Karin datang loh! Sama Om Suigetsu juga!"

Sasuke Uchiha—Ralat, Tuan muda Sasuke Uchiha, yang sedang enak-enak membalik halaman nyaris terguling saat Ibunya memanggilnya. Bukan, bukan karena Sasuke kaget. Lebih tepatnya Sasuke ngeri saat mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan ibunya. 'Tante Karin dan Om Suigetsu'.

"Cih," Sasuke segera melempar bukunya ke tempat tidur. Tidak peduli apakah buku itu akan jatuh, ia berlari secepat mungkin ke pintu kamarnya.

_**CEKLEK**_

_**TLAK**_

_**KREK**_

_**DAK **_

_**DUK**_

_**BRAK**_

_**TOK**_

Gembok terakhir berhasil Sasuke pasang. 1,2,.. sip! 15 gembok sudah berhasil ia pasang seluruhnya. Pintunya sudah ia ganti dengan pintu besi dan jendela kamarnya sudah ia pasangi tralis.

Aman.

Sasuke Uchiha—err.. Tuan muda Sasuke Uchiha merasa aman selama sepersekian menit—sampai ia tiba-tiba mendengar suara dari belakangnya,

"Keponakan sayang, ayo peluk Tante Karin dulu. Tante kangen loh."

.

.

.

Krik

.

.

.

.

"_**UAAAAA!"**_

_BRUAK_

Dan pingsanlah Tuan Muda Sasuke kita.

—**CLASS X-PROJECT V: END—**

—**TBC—**

**YIHAAAAAA!**

Akhirnya bisa apdet astaganagabujug! Haha

Err.. ada yang ingin saya tanyakan, apa mungkin seharusnya CLASS X diganti Humor saja ya? Sepertinya cenderung humor sih -.-"

Alurnya kecepetan ya? Terutama yang SaiIno yaampun saya nggak ada rencana buat bongkar rahasia Sai sekarang #nagis gegulingan#

Dan Sai, Temari, Sakura, Gaara, Matsuri, chap depan yaa :)

Untuk keluarga Sasuke. Sebenarnya mereka itu, err—apa ya bisa dibilang. Rahasia deh. Chap depan juga. Haha. Tapi kalau readers sekalian sadar dengan ucapan Tuan Muda. Pasti mengerti. (err sepertinya)

.

Untuk chap depan:

"Sasuke, kamu jangan gitu dong sama Tante Karin sama Om Suigetsu. Mereka udah ngurus kamu sejak kecil loh."

"Trimakasih. Dan, anno—ma—maaf aku kemarin—"Mengamuk? Oh tidak masalah. Lain kali bungkus aku dengan sarung bantal guling, gantung dan jadikan samsat tinju, oke?"

"Kini kau menyesal Gaara? Karena kau tidak peka? Kenapa baru sekarang?"

"**Jangan bohong. Kau juga mencintainya Matsuri.**"

"Oh bagus. Aku harus sekelompok dengannya? Merepotkan sekali."

"Shika, Kenalkan, ini Maxwell!"

"HUATCHIIH!"

"Ini HPmu. Aku tidak membuka apapun."

Oh. Mati. Berarti kau melakukan dosa besar Ino. "Tapi maaf Sai, aku—"

.

Trimakasih banyak-buanyak-buanyaaak kepada:

Rhaa Yamanaka

anwong

pick-a-doo

Chido Rokuro

Dr. 0taku

Aka 'no' Shika

Aika Umezawa

kuroneko hikari-chan

Nie Akanaru

Naru Mania

Li Qui Lollipop

Cumaorang

Eien no Hana – KuroShiro6yh

Naoki Orihara

LheaRinRin

LuthMelody

Rei Azzura kun male's login

Sakura-chaNoRuffie-chan

mel-larr

Risle-coe

no name

Tsukimori Raisa

Sasuke max

So-Chand 'Luph pLend'

uchiha lacus

**TRIMAKASIH BANYAK UNTUK REVIEWNYA!**

**Saya terharu :')**

**Dan maaf jika ada kesalahan penulisan nama -_-**

.

Oh iya, untuk no name. Trimakasih telah mengingatkan saya! Sebenarnya ide fic ini terinspirasi dari Gokusen. Haha, saya baru nonton satu kali aja dan saya langsung nangkep. Kalo nggak salah saya nonton waktu kelas 4 SD. Gila udah lama banget ya? Saya serius lupa banget waktu ngetik fic ini. Saya baru sadar waktu kamu review. Ternyata Hinata _nggak sengaja_ saya buat jadi mirip guru tokoh utamanya itu (serius saya lupa namanya).

Tapi pure. Plotnya saya nggak nyontek dari mana-mana. Yang saya terinspirasi hanya keOOCan Hinata saja. Selain itu, saya benar-benar mikir sendiri.

.

Untuk sasuke max, twitter saya SashaModouw facebook saya Sasha Morrow (Mesabia Pramudhita Modouw) silahkan di add atau follow :)

Tapi jangan lupa di mention atau kasih pesan ya? Biar saya nggak ignore.

btw, sebenarnya di profil saya juga udah ada. haha

.

Ngomong-ngomong selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa untuk teman-teman yang menjalankan! :D

Salam hangat,

Momo

Mind to Review, please? :D


	6. Chapter 6 : So, That's your secret?

Uchiha Sasuke terbangun dengan kepala yang sangat berat. Sejenak ia melihat kumpulan burung-burung kurang kerjaan terbang di atasnya, namun kemudian segera ia tepis. Merasa keren, terbangun dengan keadaan orang seperti habis mabuk alkohol membuat ia nyengir.

"Sasu-chuu, kamu nggak apa-apa, sayaaang?"

Sasuke menoleh kilat.

.

.

_SIIING_

.

.

"Ta-tante, aku ..." Hening sejenak. Sasuke menelan ludahnya. Tak tahu harus bicara apa lagi.

.

.

**BRUUK**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke Uchiha. Umur 17 tahun. Gestur proporsional. Muka oke—banget malah. Rekor memingsankan 145 cewek dalam satu kerlingan mata. Keluarga kaya. Pendiem (_baca_: cool agak dingin-dingin serem). **Gynaephobia.**

_Hm? Gynaephobia? _

Apa itu, mbak? Saya ndak tau _–34 tahun, penjual sendal pasar kaget_

Bahasa Latin _– 22 tahun, mahasiswa __**nyaris**__ kerja_

Adalah sebuah bentuk ketakutan terhadap wanita _–Jimmy Neutron, 11 tahun, __**JENIUS**_

Yes. Sasuke Uchiha, cowok ganteng idola remaja, punya phobia alias ketakutan tersendiri pada wanita

"Ah? Sasuke? SASUKE!"

Tapi Sasuke telah tergolek shock tak berdaya di atas tempat tidur raksasanya. Tubuhnya tengah digoyang-goyang oleh seorang wanita berambut merah yang entah mengapa mengenakan topi pantai lebar dan kacamata besar berwarna pink.

_Oh man_, jangan meninggal sekarang Sasuke, _**lo**_ belum balik ke '_Konoha'_.

**oOo**

**CLASS X-PROJECT V: SO, THAT'S YOUR SECRET HUH? **

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**CLASS X-Special Project © momoka-sha a.k.a Myself**

**Summary: **"Mungkin ini saatmu mengejarnya, Kak Gaara. Jangan Hiraukan aku." / **Sakura SiGadisKuat Mencoba Move On. **/ Apa tadi? Mamalia? / "Se-sejak kapan di situ?" "Sejak beberapa menit sebelum '_Najes Gheeelak_.'" **Mampus**

Rahasia sedang terungkap satu persatu, eh?

**Warning: AU, OOC (Akan banyak karakter yang Moy sengaja buat OOC), GaJeness, Lebayness.**

**Pair: **

**Naruto x Hinata x Kiba**

**Sasuke x Sakura x Gaara x Matsuri**

**Sai x Ino**

**Neji x Tenten**

**Temari x Shikamaru**

**Dan, mari kita mulai lembaran cerita ini . . .**

**oOo**

Uchiha Itachi merasakan hari Selasa pagi yang tenang di kediamannya. Ayahnya sedang pergi mengurus sesuatu entah kemana, Ibunya sedang menjemur pakaian, dan adiknya ... —Oh iya, adiknya! Kemana suara mencicit menyebalkan yang biasa ia dengar? Dan suara musik metal yang dipercaya tetangga sebelah adalah sarana pesugihan keluarga Uchiha, kemana perginya suara-suara itu?

**DUK**

**DUK**

Baru saja Itachi akan menyalakan televisi dan ber-tuesmor-ceria, suara langkah kaki putus asa sudah terdengar dari kejauhan. Yep. Dari kejauhan. Mengingat bahwa kediaman Uchiha hampir separuh gedung Konoha Gakuen—

—yeaah, **kejauhan**.

"Untuk apa kau bangun, eh?" Itachi berkata santai sambil mencomot kue yang entah milik siapa diatas _coffee table_ ruang tengah. Pandangan sinis dari adiknya ia hiraukan. Sedangkan tangannya masih mengganti _channel_ TV. Mencari berita-berita realistis dengan penyiar yang tidak memasang wajah seakan ayahnya akan segera ditelan badak jika ia tidak membawakan berita secara padat dalam 0,85 detik dengan bibir monyong ekstrem.

"Kemarin ada gempa bumi apa, eh? Kepalaku seperti dipukuli benda tumpul." Uchiha Sasuke, sang bungsu (_you can insert __**ganteng**__ here_) Uchiha mengelus kepalanya. Sedangkan Itachi menatapnya dengan pandangan '_oh-yeah-adek-gue-sekarang-amnesia-freak-abeeeshz_' yang sebenarnya terlalu OOC untuk marga Uchiha.

"Kemarin Tante Karin dan Om Suigetsu datang,"

.

.

_Krik_

.

.

Sasuke hanya diam sembari men-_flashback_ kenangan-kenangan beberapa jam lalu dengan tatapan hampa sembari menatap ke atas.

_**Gembok—Peluk—Ya Tuhan tolong hambaMu—bangun keren—pingsan nggak elit—bangun amnesia—cliffhanger ending**_

.

.

.

"Oh." Jawabnya padat.

"Loh, Sasuke, sejak kapan bangun?" Suara keibuan datang dari teras belakang. Sesosok wanita paruh baya dengan pakaian rumah tangga melangkah masuk sembari membawa setumpuk pakaian yang sudah disetrikanya dalam baskom. Mata kelamnya menandakan bahwa ia adalah keluarga Uchiha tulen.

Yah, kalau-kalau ada yang nganggep dia pembantu.

"_Hiha habhesh shyock Bhwu, phwobihanya khumwat_—"**Ita**, Ibu sudah bilang berapa kali telan dulu makanannya baru bicara! Dan Sasuke, kamu jangan gitu dong sama Tante Karin sama Om Suigetsu. Mereka udah ngurus kamu sejak kecil loh."

Sasuke hanya terdiam (dalam hati menahan tawa mengingat kakaknya dipanggil Ita_—_nggak macho abis) dan mengambil handuk dari tumpukkan pakaian kering yang dibawa ibunya. Seakan mengajukan mogok bicara agar harga BBMturun, Sasuke berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan diam. Ia menghela nafas sambil menatap kejauhan, putus asa. Kepalanya masih pening, seperti habis ditabok babon tadi malam.

Sasuke membalikkan wajah sebelum menutup pintu kamar mandi, "Tapi gara-gara duo macan garong itu, Bu. Anak bungsu gantengmu –_**ehem**_-ini punya _Gynaephobia." _Bisik Sasuke perlahan dengan nada _makin_ putus asa. Suara tertutupnya pintu kamar mandi pun mengakhiri dialog singkatnya yang penuh dengan kesan dramatis.

.

.

Klise.

.

.

"Bu, anak bungsumu—"

"ASTAGA ANAK GANTENG EMAK EMANG COCOK JADI PEMAIN SINETRON!"

.

.

.

U-Uchiha? **Yeah right**.

**oOo**

_Chaiyya chaiyya chaiyya chaiyya~_

"Sial, ring tone _hina_ apa ini? SIAPA YANG SEENAKNYA GANTI?!" Sebuah seruan keras telah menjadi sarapan pagi bagi penghuni yang menempati jalan dari apartemen milik gadis Haruno menuju Konoha Gakuen. Gadis itu, dengan penuh semangat—yang diartikan sebagai semangat gorila tingkat tinggi, menjawab telepon yang telah mengganggu jalan pagi cerianya.

"Hallo!" Gadis berhelai rambut merah muda menjawab telepon dengan nada ketus. Membuat penelpon di seberang agak kaget.

"Hallo? Saku? Ini Matsu." Suara pelan sukses mengubah wajah Sakura yang tadinya ingin menampar seseorang menjadi tampang bisnis yang penuh semangat pagi.

"Ah. Iya, Matsu. Ada apa?" Jawab Sakura dengan nada ringan.

Hening sejenak sebelum Matsuri menjawab pertanyan Sakura. Sebenarnya Sakura ingin mengambil kantong kresek dan menggosoknya di speaker atau berakting '_I can't hear you_! Sinyalnya jelek nih!' karena kecurigaannya, tapi ia segera menghilangkan segala pikiran itu saat Matsuri berkata dengan **agak** lantang "AKU MOHON KEMBALI KE SU—_NGIIING_—NA!" –_crap_, Sakura berjongkok dan mengelus telinganya. Ia berjanji akan menombak Matsuri dengan sedotan begitu ia sampai ke Suna. Matsuri jelas punya masalah besar dengan volume.

"_Ha? He_? A-_duh_, Apa?" Keterkagetan Sakura agaknya membuat gadis Haruno itu bertingkah seakan ia keterbelakangan mental dengan segala '_ha-he-ho_' nya.

"Tolong kembali ke Suna. A-aku khawatir dengan Kak Gaara. Ia semakin uring-uringan belakangan ini."

Sakura kembali berdiri. Membuat seorang kakek yang sedari tadi melihatnya berakrobat dengan teleponnya sedikit kaget. Oh, untuk sekedar informasi, jalan yang dilalui Sakura adalah jalan perumahan. Kiri-kanan Sakura rumah. _Well_, kalau di Indonesia, mungkin sawah. Tapi ini Konoha, _meeen_.

"Kau ...sebegitu memperhatikannya, Matsu?" Sakura berkata lemah. Tubuhnya terasa agak sedikit bergetar. Kalau saja Matsuri tidak segera melanjutkan kalimatnya, mungkin saja Sakura telah menitikkan air mata. **Kalau saja**.

"Tentu. Karena ia adalah pria yang paling dicintai oleh sahabatku—"Jangan bohong Matsuri, kau juga mencintainya."

.

.

.

Hening

.

.

Sakura baru saja menelakkan segala perkataan yang mungkin akan terucap dari bibir Matsuri.

"Aku tahu kau sakit. Aku tahu kau sering menangis karena kami. Aku tahu—"Tapi Sakura, sekalipun begitu, aku tidak apa-apa! Sungguh! Melihatmu bahagia itu sudah—

"Mungkin ini saatmu Matsuri." Tidak ada yang bicara lagi. Sakura sebenarnya terlalu kehilangan energi untuk mengatakan hal ini. Dan sesungguhnya ia pun tak menyangka ia akan mengatakannya;

"Untukmu mengejarnya, Kak Gaara. Jangan Hiraukan aku." Sakura nyaris tersedak saat mengatakannya. Tenggorokannya sudah sakit sekarang. Air mata terasa telah menetes keluar dari matanya. Tapi mungkin memang harus begini, pikirnya.

Mungkin _memang_ harus begini.

"Ah, aku sudah harus pergi, dah Matsuri!" "Tapi, tapi Saku—" **PIP. **Sakura menutup teleponnya. Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Sakura menutup telepon dari orang yang paling memperhatikannya setelah Ibunya sendiri. Dan jangan tanya seberapa hancur perasaan Sakura sekarang. Ia telah menyakiti hati Matsuri, dan jelas,

Hatinya sendiri

.

.

.

**Bruum**.

Sakura menolehkan wajahnya. Suasana masih chaos seperti tadi. Bedanya kini ditambah dengan musik pengiring _BoLang_ dengan sedikit instrumen musik baling-baling bambu dan kantong ajaib.

_Yep, more chaos._

Di belakang Sakura, tampak dengan jelas, sosok lelaki—ralat, murid, yang beberapa waktu lalu telah 'mempermainkannya', sedang duduk dengan angkuhnya diatas sebuah motor cagiva putih sambil mengenakan helm, kacamata hitam dan headset yang masih menempel di telinga.

**I-IKEMEN**

"Sedang apa kau, hm?" Tanpa sadar Uchiha muda tidak bisa menahan kalimat tanya yang terngiang di pikirannya sejak ia menemukan seonggok guru yang sedang galau di tengan jalan. Dan ia benar-benar tidak tahu bahwa ia akan menyesal kemudian.

"Hu—..." Dan belajar dari pengalaman Naruto yang berhadapan dengan guru mewek pada _chapter_ sebelumnya, kalian pasti paling tidak bisa sedikit menerka yang akan terjadi pada Sasuke.

"—UWAAAAA!"

Sasuke Uchiha merasakan puncak ketakutan tertinggi—**kedua**—dalam hidupnya. Bulu kuduk merinding dan badan beku. Dan, _men_, otaknya menguap di saat yang tidak tepat.

"GYAAAAH!" teriakan spontan yang miris terdengar dari _Sasuke_.

Dan ya, kita semua tahu, dia **pasti** bukan _Sasuke_ yang marganya **Uchiha**.

**oOo**

Terlalu pagi bagi Yamanaka Ino untuk menginjakkan kaki ke dalam kelas XII-X. Namun apa daya, ia terlalu stress untuk tidur tadi malam. Pikirannya tertuju pada foto cowok **feminin** yang biasanya duduk di belakangnya.

Uh? Feminin? Oh yeah banget.

Mulai dari anggapan bahwa kakaknya iseng, sampai kakaknya adalah seorang psikopat gila yang berlarian dari rumah ke rumah dan menanyakan 'Kamu! Harus di _make-up_!' dengan cengiran sadis ala Suneo.

Dan yang paling parah, ia berpikir bahwa Sai adalah seorang pekerja—oke, Ino kau terlalu banyak menonton sinetron. Racun-racun sinetron _dubbing_ _Indosiar_ itu telah meracuni pikiranmu.

"Ini HP kamu. Aku nggak buka apa-apa kok." Ino diem. Bohong banget. Dan Baim aja tau bohong itu dosa. Padahal kiamat di depan mata. Oke-oke. Tenang No. Pikirin sesuatu. Tunggu, jangan belok ke harga diskonan toko dekat stasiun, _well_, emang barang-barang yang lagi _sale_ bagus banget sih. Kemarin ia lihat di etalase—uuh! Ino FOKUS!

"Sai, ini HP kamu. Aku liat fotonya, loooh~ Najes gilak." Ino ngakak sendiri mendengar nada suaranya. Mirip tante-tante keselek hanger baju. Dan lagi pula, itu terlalu jujur. Bisa-bisa ia ditemukan telah tak sadarkan dengan busa-busa cat pylox _mbleber_ keluar dari mulut turun ke kaki, naik ke tangan, ke kepala, _teyus_ ke semuanyah—aaah, ngelantur!

"Sai, ini HP kamu. Keren deh! Asik banget diajak kayang! Buat nggantiin kentongan di apartemen aku juga ampuh banget! Multifungsi!" Ino makin ngakak. Buset. Ternyata dia lebih _freak_ dari yang ia kira.

"Oke, coba lagi ... Sai,—"Ya?"

.

.

.

_Krik?_

.

.

.

Ino menoleh ke arah pintu dengan gaya _matrix_. Pelan tapi pasti ia melihat sosok seorang pemuda dengan slayer warna hitam terikat di lehernya. Kulit pucat dan tangan yang terlipat di depan dada membuat ia jelas tahu siapa sosok di depannya."Se-sejak kapan di situ?" Ino gelagapan. Mampus banget kalau Sai dengar kalimat '_Najes gilak_'nya yang tadi. Headline seorang 'Gadis Cantik Terbunuh dengan **Nggak Keren** karena Keracunan Cat Pylox' terlintas di kepalanya.

Sai tersenyum.

Angker.

Ino merinding.

"Sejak beberapa menit sebelum '_Najes Gheeelak_.'"

**Ngik**.

Ino asma mendadak. Ada gunung merapi meletus di belakangnya. Konoha terbelah. Sangkakala berbunyi. Iblis merajarela. Dosa dan pahala ditimbang. Manusia harus bertobat! BELANDA MATII!

Yang trakhir absurd.

"E-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-eh, ..." Ino kicep. Bingung harus menjawab apa sedangkan yang ada di pikirannya hanya mati keren atau pingsan nggak elit. Memang agak hiperbola, tapi jika kau ada di posisi Ino dan melihat bagaimana tatapan maut menyudutkan ke jurang 9876 kilometer yang di berikan Sai, mungkin kau akan memutuskan mengambil samurai dan berharakiri-ceria.

Sai mulai melangkah mendekati Ino perlahan. Ino baca ayat kursi. Jelas ia merasakan hawa-hawa **agak** nggak enak yang semakin berlipat ganda saat jarak antara mereka berdua berkurang.

"Ini HPmu. Aku **nggak**—" Sai menutup mulut sejenak, "**NGGAK** buka apapun. **SEDIKIT**pun **NGGAK**." Sai menekankan nada suaranya dengan tampang '_apa-lo-nantangin-gue?!_' alias _nyolot_ di depan Ino. Ino tambah keringet dingin. Dobel mampus. Ia telah melanggar hukum privasi paling besar yang dimiliki oleh seorang Sai.

"Aku—MAAF!" Ino menyodorkan HP milik Sai dengan cepat. Sebenarnya jika di komik-komik serial cantik, hal ini biasa dilakukan sang gadis lugu yang menyerahkan sebuah barang dengan malu-malu-mau ke tokoh utama pria. Sebenarnya adegan ini sungguh manis. Tapi jika sang pria telah memajang wajah komodo dengan api yang akan keluar dari mulutnya—ini **cacat**.

Sai sudah hampir membuka mulut dan menyampaikan argumen tajam jika saja tidak ada suara, "SEMANGAT PAGIIII!" –dan bumbu _ngik_, yang membuat ia berhenti bicara.

"Kalian sedang apa?" Gadis cepol dua membuat Sai dan Ino membeku seketika. Mereka semakin bingung akan berkomentar apa dengan tatapan _**curiga**__-__**kekuatan-bulan**_ yang diberikan Tenten. Tenten men-_scan_ posisi mereka dari atas ke bawah, samping kanan ke kiri, muka ke belakang, kayang ke salto, dan diakhiri dengan mata jahil dan satu alis terangkat.

.

"..."

.

"...?"

.

"AAAAAH! "

_Ha?_

"Pacaran, yaaa?"

**BRUAK**

Ino jatuh ke belakang saking syoknya. Sai nyaris terjengkang.

_EEEEH_?!

"Hahaha, malu ya? Udah nggak apa-apa kok!"

Makin '_krik'_.

Bukannya Sai ingin menyalahkan author dengan pembawaan Tenten yang sangat polos disini. Bukan juga karena ia sedang tidak dalam _mood_ _blushing-blushingan_. Tapi, tolong, toloooong, _mbok_ jangan gini-gini banget juga polosnya. Bisa _ghwelaak_ tau _ngghak_?

Tapi dibalik kesakitan Ino karena ia jatuh ke belakang, ia malah menyadari bahwa datangnya Tenten membawa berkah duniawi dan spiritual yang sangat dahsyat baginya. Tidak akan ada headline. Tidak akan ada pylox. Dunia tenang. Terorisme punah. Malaikat menyebar serbuk perdamaian.

"Haha, iya aku juga nggak akan bilang siapa-siapa. Kalian berdua tenang saja." Tenten tersenyum lebar sembari meletakkan tasnya ke atas meja. Duo SaIno makin kaku di tempat duduknya. Selain bingung akan menjawab apa, mereka juga sadar bahwa apapun yang mereka katakan, Tenten tidak akan mengubah spekulasi **sederhana** khas anak kelas 4 SD nunggak 4 tahun.

"Ten, payungmu tertinggal. Jangan langsung lari keluar dari kereta. Kebiasaan nelat." Suara bass membuat tiga pasang mata menoleh dan mendapati sosok seorang Neji Hyuuga sedang membawa payung kecil kotak-kotak merah di tangannya.

Eh? Nelat?

_Tuing_

Sungut keluar dari kepala Ino dan Sai. Untuk keabsurdan skala tinggi, author juga tidak tahu kenapa harus ada benda ini di kepala mereka.

"EHEM. Barengan, ya?" Ino memulai. Tenten tampak salah tingkah.

"EHEM. Pantas saja Tenten sampai sekolah pagi. Dapat semangat cinta dari Neji soalnya, ya?" Sai ikut memancing dengan cengiran super iseng. Tenten blushing.

EHEM. ""**PACARAN YAAA**?!"" Tenten nyaris pingsan di tempat. Astaga, dalam hati ia sangat mengaminkan. Sangat-sangat. Kalau perlu ia mau tumpengan dan puasa Kamis-Putih.

_Balas dendam itu indah._

Sai Ino ketawa setan.

Neji? Akan sangat tidak Hyuuga jika ia salah tingkah. Baca: **Nggak ngaruh**.

**oOo**

Naruto menguap lebar sembari memainkan pensil dengan bibir dan hidungnya. Ngantuk. Itu yang ada di pikirannya. Dan Hinata yang berdiri di depannya masih saja cuap-cuap tentang angka-angka yang malas ia lirik sedikitpun. Makin menguap, kepalanya mulai bersandar di meja. Sampai—

DRUAK

Sepatu kets bonus dengan kaki-kakinya nyangsang di depan kepalanya. Beberapa inchi dari matanya. Mata Naruto putih semua, mulut mangap nyaris jatuh. Hyuuga Hinata telah memasang wajah super preman pasar Senen dengan menenteng buku teks Matematika di pinggangnya.

"**UZUMAKI NARUTOO**!" Seisi kelas menatap Naruto kasihan. _Well_, terkecuali Shikamaru yang dengan gelagapan terbangun. Itupun setelah dilempar biskuit anjing oleh Temari yang duduk di sebelahnya. Setidaknya, Temari tidak mau Shikamaru menjadi santapan kedua gurunya, yang pasti akan menyalahka dirinya jika demikian.

"BERANINYA KAAAAU!"—"**EMAK**!"

Eh?

.

_Hashtag #**pfffffft**_

.

Hinata mingkem sejenak menahan tawa sebelum kembali murka. Sejurus kemudian—saat kelas juga sedang menahan tawa—Hinata membanting selembar kertas di meja Naruto. Naruto masih mangap saat kemudian ia menggelengkan kepala dan melirik kertas itu.

**DETENSI**.

Itu yang tertulis di atas lembaran kertas itu. Tapi Kalau boleh jujur Naruto belum bisa menangkap arti kata itu. Rohnya masih melayang-layang di luar tubuhnya. Antara memang belum balik ke tubuh atau memang tidak mau balik ke tubuh. Jujur, kalau bisa menkontrol rohnya sekarang, ia memilih _full_ pergi ke alam lain saja daripada menghadapi perwujudan medusa versi sadako di depannya. Tapi apa daya, akhirnya rohnya kembali saat suara merdu **tralala-trilili **milik Hinata menyambar telinganya bak petir Zeus;

"**Keluar dan laksanakan perintahnya!"**

Beberapa benda jatuh. Murid Guru Lee di kejauhan sana gagal lompat tinggi gara-gara kaget_—agak nggak elit sebenernya; jatuh gara-gara kaget_. Sangkakala nirwana mengundurkan diri saat merasa tersaingi oleh suara membahana yang mengalahkan lengkingan mereka. _Total destruction_ _happens_. Naruto kalap. Sebenarnya terbesit di pikirannya untuk menggalaukan lagi guru di depannya, dengan mengingatkan guru macho itu pada kejadian menangisnya tempo hari, siapa tahu guru itu bisa tiba-tiba saja mewek dan batal menghukumnya. Tapi mengingat ia masih memikirkan kondisi jiwa dan raga teman-teman sekelasnya, ia mengurungkan niatnya. Mau jadi apa kelas ini nantinya? Paduan suara badut?

Maka refleks Naruto berdiri dan melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kelas sembari meremas kertas detensi tanpa melihatnya sama sekali. Ia terlalu mengantuk dan tidak peduli untuk membacanya. Dan sekejap kemudian ia sudah menutup pintu kelas.

BLAM

Hening sejenak sebelum Naruto berfokus pada seseorang yang tiba-tiba berdiri di hadapannya—menghentikan langkahnya. Naruto mengernyitkan dahi. Siapa pemuda ini? Imigran gelap? Naruto menggelengkan kepala. Ia dan pikirannya yang konyol. Si Pemuda berambut gelap dan warna kulit yang tidak berbeda jauh dengannya. Pun postur mereka hampir sama, hanya saja pemuda ini lebih tua darinya. Ah, dan perawakan tubuh pemuda itu keliatan banget doyan olahraga—membuat Naruto agak iri, mengingat satu-satunya olahraga yang ia lakukan adalah suit dan latihan fisiknya adalah mengantre beli kaset PS selama berjam-jam—kalaupun itu bisa disebut olahraga. Dan si pemuda di hadapannya kemudian tersenyum dan berkata;

"Naruto ya? Aku Kiba yang dulu kau telepon."

.

.

Naruto terpaku.

.

.

Naruto mangap. Membuat Kiba agak mundur satu langkah. Jaga-jaga kalau saja murid yang dihadapannya akan epilepsi mendadak atau sejenisnya.

.

.

Naruto—_nangis_?

.

.

_Dafuq_?

Bahkan burung yang memperhatikan dari luar sana kesetru kabel listrik tempat dia gelantungan ngeliat pemandngan absurd barusan.

Naruto—**nangis**.

Bahkan sosok anak liar macam dia bisa terdiam dan kemudian terharu selama beberapa detik sebelum menangkap euforia yang menyambarnya.

.

Lima kata; **Pawang Guru Hyuuga sudah datang**.

.

.

"**YEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAH!**"

.

.

Naruto melompat. Cengengesan—sambil nangis terharu. Sepertinya tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari peristiwa ini.

**oOo**

_Errrr..._

Suasana canggung merajai taman pusat kota Konoha. Pun nampaknya burung-burung enggan turun di pepohonan—ada hawa buruk yang menghentikan mereka sebelum sempat menginjakkan kakinya di pohon. Manusia mungkin beraktivitas seperti biasa disana—hanya saja berbeda di suatu sudut taman. Dimana kalian bisa menemukan sosok muda-mudi yang sedang duduk bersebrangan di sebuah bangku taman. Si wanita terlihat menangis, sedangkan si pria di depannya justru terdiam seakan ia baru saja menelan bunglon atau primata lainnya. Wajahnya antara keselek, jijik dan bingung musti ngapain.

.

.

Heboh.

.

.

Si pemuda berkasta, sebut saja Tuan Muda Sasuke Uchiha, sedang—ralat—**masih** terpaku hening menatap sosok di hadapannya. Bingung. Ia bahkan sempat berpikir menelepon pawang hewan atau sejenisnya. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa melihat seorang gadis—yang notabene seharusnya menjadi gurunya, sosok yang menjadi teladan baginya—kini tengah menangis sekuat tenaga di atas bangku taman.

Sasuke bingung. Pegetahuan untuk menanggapi kasus macam ini tak ada di dalam kamus keluarga Uchihanya. Harus dibagaimanakan? Dibawa ke rumah sakit atau apa? Oke, agak konyol sebenarnya. Terus gimana doooong?

"Hiks. Ke-**KENAPA KAU DIAM SAJA**?!"

Kaget. Sasuke nyaris jatuh dari bangkunya. Terjugkal ke belakang. Kebayang 'kan wajahnya kayak gimana? Nyacat banget. Pemuda itu benar-benar bingung. Dan ia benar-benar merasa masuk di sekolah yang salah.

"... Hibur kek! Apa, 'kek! Cowok macam apa kau?!" Sakura kembali menatapnya dengan mata merah sembab, hidung beringus dan wajah memerah depresi. Wajahnya sama seperti mbak-mbak yang judul skripsinya ditolak kesekianratus kalinya oleh dosen yang tinggal di sebelah rumah Sasuke. Pemuda itu bergidik horror. Sedang sebagai balasan Sasuke kembali memasang wajah bingung yang sebenarnya super ganteng jika saja kondisinya tidak super _chaos_ macam ini. Mana mulai ada warga yang tertarik menyimak lagi.

Ah, jangan-jangan Sasuke dituduh ngehamilin Sakura dan ngebikin guru satu ini nangis?

_Well_, itu konyol. Sinetron _dubbing_ banget. Tapi cukup untuk membuat _inner_ Sasuke membantingkan kepala ke tanah dan menjerit; **'KENAPAAAA?! KENAPAAAA?! KENAPAAAAAAA**?!'

Uchiha versi **ekstrim**.

"Heh! Jawab!"

_Twitch_.

Sasuke kembali menatap Sakura terdiam. Pemuda satu ini belagak kalem. Padahal aslinya seekor Godzilla sedang menyerbu_ inner_nya dan memporak-porandakan segala pemikiran logis yang terbesit di pikirannya. Ia hanya berpikir satu hal; membungkam guru bertubuh mungil itu, mengikatnya, memasukkannya ke dalam boks dan mengirimkannya ke Ethiopia. Masalah selesai.

.

.

Krik.

.

.

Boleh juga, sebenernya.

.

.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala mencoba menghilangkan imajinasi gilanya. Sepertinya efek dari insiden Tante Karin masih menempel di dirinya. Dan tingkah itu membuat gadis Haruno mengernyitkan dahi. Ia belum pernah menemukan sosok setidakberperasaan ini. Yang akan diam saja menatap seorang gadis menangis di hadapannya. Tapi akhirnya Sakura menyerah. Terserah pemuda itu akan merespon perkataannya selanjutnya atau tidak.

"Aku sejak lama menyukai seniorku di Sunna. Tapi dia justru menganggapku hanya sebagai adik," Sakura kembali sesenggukkan. Sasuke kembali panik. Kakinya bahkan sempat agak menyingkir dari bangku, antisipasi kalau gadis di hadapannya meledak atau sejenisnya, agar ia bisa secepat kilat meraih motor cagivanya dan melesat menjauh dari segala tempat yang ada mahkluk sejenis sososk di hadapannya.

"Padahal sahabatku juga menyukainya! Huwaaaa aku jahat! Seharusnya aku ke Konoha untuk melupakan senior itu, tapi kenapa malah begini jadinya?! Aaaaa gagal _move on_ ini namanya!" Sakura membanting tissue yang ada di tangannya

**Sakura Mencoba Tabah.**

**Sakura SiGadisKuat Mencoba Move On.**

**Sakura PastiBisa Selalu Tersenyum.**

_Twitch_

_Twitch_

Sasuke mengedipkan matanya. Tidak percaya dengan nama-nama jejaring sosial yang tiba-tiba terbesit di benaknya. "Uhuk!" Sasuke belagak batuk. Aslinya ngakak sendiri dengan imajinasinya. Sasuke, sejak kapan otakmu berubah alay begini, Nak?

"Ke-kenapa kau malah tertawa, huaaaaa!" Sakura kembali mewek. Sasuke? Ia berharap paket cepat pengiriman ke Ethiopia bisa ia urus secepat mungkin.

Ah tunggu, ini hitungannya ia dan guru ini bolos ya?

**oOo**

Shikamaru menahan nafas. Ada anjing. Guguk besar. Berdiri riang gembira di depannya. Kepala Shikamaru mulai ungu. Dia kelihatannya benar-benar lupa menarik nafas lagi.

Shikamaru mundur selangkah. Si Anjing maju selangkah. Shikamaru mundur tiga langkah. Si Anjing maju tiga langkah. Shikamaru mundur banyak langkah. Si Anjing maju banyak langkah.

"Mau lo apa sih, _**Njing**_?!" –wush. Kesannya kasar banget. Tapi masalahnya memang Shikamaru sedang mengajak bicara seekor anjing. Eh, ngomong-ngomong, kenapa ia tak kunjung bersin?

"SHIKAAAA!" Shikamaru bangun dengan kalap. Badannya masih keringat dingin laksana baru saja mengalami mimpi buruk. Di sampingnya, duduk Temari sambil berpangku tangan memandangnya. Matanya seakan bicara; "_I see what you did theeeere_." Yang membuat Shikamaru sedikit menelan ludah. Pemuda itu memandang seisi kelas. Sepertinya tinggal ia, Temari, Neji, Tenten, Sai dan Ino yang ada di kelas. Naruto dan Sasuke entah hilang kemana. Pun Hyuuga Hinata juga tak menunjukkan batang hidungnya

"Kau. Kenapa cara membangunkanku bar-bar begitu, hah?" Shikamaru menoleh kepada Temari emosi. Sekalipun demikian, ia agak berterimakasih pada gadis itu, karena bagaimanapun kalau bukan Temari yang membangunkannya mungkin Shikamaru masih terjebak dalam mimpi buruknya.

"Aku sudah membangunkanmu sedari tadi. Kau diam saja. Lagakmu mirip kadalku yang mati kemarin, jadi aku curiga, kukira kau mati, jadi aku teriak saja."

.

_Tuing_.

Ada efek burung-burung kuning lewat di atas Temari. Gadis itu masih tersenyum bodoh. Tidak merasa sama sekali ada yang salah dengan kalimatnya.

.

Shikamaru mengangkat alis.

Kadal? Mati? _The heck_?

Shikamaru memutar matanya. Ia tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran gadis di sampingnya. Maka dari itu ia memutuskan kembali tidur. Namun baru saja ia menyusun rapih tangannya sebagai bantal, si gadis segera memblokade kegiatan '_**otw to**_** bobok ganteng Shika**' dengan kalimatnya,

"Ngomong-ngomong, tugas biologi kita sekolompok. Tugas observasi mamalia. Obsevasi anjingku saja, namanya Maxwell."

**JDUAK**

**.**

Shikamaru diem. Ngelus kepalanya yang barusan oleng dan nabrak mej dengan sadisnya. Shika langsung madep depan dengan pandangan kosong.

.

Temari melotot. Megang kepalanya ikut ngerasa sakit. Ngeliatin Shikamaru pake pandangan '_Bro, lo ngapain barusan_?'.

.

Shikamaru yang baru saja membantingkan kepalanya ke meja masih menatap kedepan tanpa harapan. Sedangkan Temari yang tadinya nyengir kalem langsung berubah panik melihat pemuda di depannya seakan kehilangan kontrol.

Apa tadi? Mamalia?

Shikamaru makin kalap bin mangap. Mungkin dalam bayangan Shikamaru, Dewa sedang main drum diatas sana; _Trek-dung-ces_.

—**Class X Chapter 5 : END—**

—**To Be Continued—**

HEEEEEEI

UDAH DUA TAUN YA HAHAHAHA *digebukin satu FFn* Ya maaf—susah cari selera humor nih HAHA /keliatan banget ngeles

Em. Kan ya ini ceritanya udah update. Review ya? :3

Ngomong-ngomong, chapter depan:

"Kalian dihukum!" Sakura kini menoleh horror ke atas meja, tidak percaya bahwa ia bahkan bisa dihukum. Sasuke? Masih diem. _Shock_. Hari ini nampaknya cukup untuk membuat ia punya penyakit jantung untuk seumur hidup.

.

"Jadi kau pacarnya Hinata?" "Kasih tau nggak yaaaaa?" _Anjrit basi banget_. Naruto ngedumel dalam hati. Ia berusaha mencari sarung guling untuk dipakaikan paksa ke pemuda di depannya agar pemuda basi milenium itu bisa dijadikan samsat tinju. Nyebelin tingkat kadipaten tutur tinular.

_Bete bete bete bete_

_._

"AH! Beri salam untuk Kitty!" Temari berlari menuju pintu geser sembari membawa seekor kucing. Apa kalian pikir nama kucing itu Kitty? Bukan. Itu nama buaya yang kini sedang bertengger di koridor menuju pintu keluar di rumah Temari. Itulah yang membuat Shikamaru berhenti. Di depannya ada seeokor buaya—bernama **Kitty**. Sedangkan di belakangnya ada lautan kucing yang dari tadi mengeong,bermain bola benang atau tidur. Ada berapa? Ah iya, **13**.

.

Ini _fluffy_ kebangetan. Ino melirik Sai. Sai balik melirik Ino. Mereka blushing. Ada background bunga-bunga di belakang mereka dan terdengar suara saksofon dari suatu tempat.

**Tapi bohong.**

Ino melirik Sai. Sai balik melirik Ino. Sai mulai ngeliatin Ino. Ino merem. Sai melototin Ino. Ino makin kicep. "Kau.." Jarak Sai tinggal beberapa senti dari wajah Ino. Gadis itu merinding ngeri. "... akan jadi budakku!"

Kehancuran dunia seorang Yamanaka Ino. Ini lebih serem dari ledakan pabrik _make up_ kemarin sore.

.

Terimakasih banyak cinta-cintaku semuaaaaah:

**Tsukiko Reika**

**Emo'Reiryuuku**

**pppeppermint**

**Shard VLocasters**

**Naru-mania**

**Naru Luv Hina**

**D kiroYoiD**

**Dua Puluh Empat**

**Hyena Minnie-Fishy KYUte**

**4ntk4-ch4n**

**anisajiro**

**yukaeri**

**Eustacia Vipointe**

**LuthMelody**

**Lee Lolina**

**Fun-Ny Chan**

**Mizuira Kumiko**

**sweet miracle 'michu 17**

**Chandii Applesnow**

**kin-chan**

**Ruffie-chan**

**Amutia Putri**

**Triantafylla**

**Kazuma big tomat**

**StarrZ**

**Vecalen-20**

**Black winged reaper**

**Miss Lavender**

**sun setsuna**

**Akarima Tsukichi**

**Risa's caramel eyes**

**Rin-chan Kagamine**

**Ernita**

**min cha**

**Matsumoto Tsuki**

**mrs x fans hinata hyuga**

**fans hinata hyuga**

**Karina**

**Dark 47**

**Guest**

**Mei Lin SasuSaku**

**Ochibi4me**

**Hello Kitty cute**

**Mayraa**

**mysticahime**

**atacchan**

**Cutie Hanny-Chan**

**HiroMiu-chan males login**

**Silent no reader**

**Naomi azurania belle**

**naruto lover**

**Na Fourthok'og**

**Trancy Anafeloz**

**Acrew Namikaze**

**miss bawel**

**Cutie Hanny-Chan**

**Rizu Shi**

**Rei-chan**

**cherry'bLossomxxx**

.

Terimakasih ... makasih super banyak. Ini kado ulang tahun super hebat buat hamba *ups* *padahal masih besok*

.

YOSH! Viva fiksi dalam negeri! *_random_*

.

**Review beybeh!**


End file.
